Freaky Feudal Era
by KillaBri
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha switch bodies through the power of the sacred jewel. Laughs inside, balanced with a healthy amount of battle sequences. InuKag lemon and a finale you have to read! NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Battle

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction and pretty much my first attempt at writing anything outside of essays and research papers. The grammar and punctuation will probably be really off and I apologize for that. Now that I've gotten my incompetence out in the open I feel much better. Now on to all the boring legal stuff.  
  
Disclaimer- I solemnly swear that I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Anything that has been written below is my own work and is not copied from anyone (except for the whole plot thing with the Freaky Friday gimmick) DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE OF THIS!  
  
Chapter One: The Battle  
  
MOVE!!!  
  
Inuyasha leaped to the side as the scorpion demon's claw decimated the ground where he had been standing only moments before. He landed a safe distance away with Tetsusaiga held at the ready.  
  
"Damnit," thought Inuyasha, "that was too close for comfort. This demon is fast."  
  
He began to circle the youkia more warily. Now that he had seen the speed that the jewel shard had given the scorpion he had to watch himself.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Feh! This low class demon doesn't stand a chance against me"  
  
"She's right," shouted Miroku. "That tail is poisonous. If you are struck with it you could die."  
  
"Just back off! I can handle it!" Yelled Inuyasha, as he took his attention off of his opponent to give his hecklers a stare.  
  
That was the moment the demon had been waiting for. During Inuyasha's lapse of concentration the scorpion lunged forward like a hobo scrambling for a ham and cheese sandwich..  
  
Inuyasha soon realized his mistake and barely had time to raise Tetsusaiga to block the attack.  
  
He grunted as the power of the attack caused him to be pushed back, leaving trenches in the ground as his feet fought to find a solid foundation. Finally, the two combatants came to a halt locked in a stalemate as they both fought for an advantage.  
  
Inuyasha grinned impishly. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" bellowed the hanyou as he lashed out with his free hand.  
  
The attack ripped off one of the demon's claws and caused an unearthly scream to pierce the air. The enraged scorpion counter attacked with a jab with its deadly stinger.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by the move and did an emergency back flip to avoid being skewered. Unfortunately, as he completed the maneuver he slipped in a puddle of the youkia's blood and hit the dirt with a thud.  
  
Seeing its opponent go down, the scorpion let out a victory cry and charged the fallen hanyou with drool dripping from its mouth and mandibles clicking in anticipation.  
  
"No! Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. Quickly she drew an arrow from her quiver and readied it in her bow. There was no time to line up the shot; if she didn't act swiftly Inuyasha would be devoured. She fired desperately hoping that the projectile would fly true.  
  
Her aim was off, and the arrow missed the demon. Fortunately, it struck between it and its intended target, blinding the scorpion long enough for Inuyasha to stagger to his feet.  
  
Angrily the demon faced its new assailant and charged towards her at lightning speed.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed the horrified spectators as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo struggled in vain to somehow prevent the inevitable.  
  
The scorpion lunged forward with its stinger and stabbed Kagome in the shoulder.  
  
Seeing Kagome collapse to the floor, a deep and uncontrollable rage overtook Inuyasha "You bastard!" he roared.  
  
He leaped into the air and hacked off the stinger that was being withdrawn from Kagome's flesh. Nearly blinded with fury Inuyasha decapitated the demon who had dared attack his beloved.  
  
"Inu..yasha.." whispered Kagome.  
  
The red haze left Inuyasha as he hurried over to where Kagome lay and took her dying form into his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He moaned. "I couldn't stop it"  
  
At that moment the rest of the company arrived panting and worried.  
  
While Sango ripped through Kagome's backpack in an attempt to find anything that would improve the situation, Miroku knelt by Kagome and Inuyasha to inspect the damage.  
  
Examining the wound Miroku announced, "The poison has spread throughout her body. There's no way that we can save her. All we can do is make her comfortable for her departure."  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku by his sash and screamed, "No there has to be more that we can do! You can heal her Miroku! You're a monk damnit!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he sadly replied. "There is nothing I can do to reverse the effects of the poison. It has already spread too far."  
  
Inuyasha listened to the diagnosis with a heavy heart. "If only I hadn't been so careless," he mumbled to Kagome. "I should be the one lying in your place"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The incomplete Shikon no Tama around Kagome's neck began to pulsate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Don't feel bad Inuyasha." Kagome coughed and took a couple of shaky breaths. "I'm glad that you're ok." she gasped for air evidently having a hard time speaking. "I have to tell you something," Kagome steeled herself against the fire that was spreading throughout her body. It was extremely important that she relay her message. She had to let him know. "I.I.. Love you.."  
  
Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes as they slowly began to cloud over. He grasped her hand in an effort to alleviate her pain as a tear slid down his cheek. Finally, it dawned on him. Kagome had said she loved him! He stuttered, trying to find something to say that would convey his innermost feelings for her.  
  
But it was too late, Kagome's frame shook in the spasms of death as the last bit of life slipped from her rapidly cooling body.  
  
"Wait Kagome! Don't you die," ordered Inuyasha. "I need you to live! I Love You!"  
  
These were the words that followed Kagome into the blackness of death that reached up to embrace her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The jewel shard around Kagome's neck began to glow. Its protector was in serious trouble. Unless something was done the guardian of the Shikon no Tama would expire and it would be left defenseless. The jewel was not yet completed so it could not fully restore the miko to health. It did the next best thing. Reaching out, the jewel found the soul of the closest being, a hanyou, and seized it. Then it took the soul of the miko and switched them, in effect placing the miko's soul in the hanyou's body and vice versa. Now she would be spared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I figured that's a good enough place to stop as any. Please review and let me know how this turned out. Criticism is welcome though I'm hoping for more compliments that hellfire. I'm not quite sure exactly how many more chapters there will be or how the story will be resolved. Inspiration struck and I had to start writing. I guess it all depends on feedback from the readers and if I don't get writer's block. Anyways GO REVIEW!!! 


	2. What WHAT THE HELL!

Wow this is excellent! I got two reviews within the first three hours of posting my story. It seems that I didn't do so badly after all so now my spirit has been greatly lifted. Thanks for the boost of confidence destroyer and kiwi I appreciate it greatly. Now that is said on to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Two: What. WHAT THE HELL!!!  
  
"Ugh." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and then they glazed over and he collapsed on top of Kagome's still form.  
  
Sango ceased choking and begging Miroku to heal Kagome as she watched her companion pass out. Releasing her death grip on Miroku's throat she made her way over to where the couple resided.  
  
Miroku coughed and began thinking now that blessed oxygen could get to his brain. "I have it!" he yelled jumping up from the ground. "We can use the Jewel shard from the scorpion that Inuyasha just slayed to slow the flow of the poison!" Actions spoke louder than words and the monk stumbled over to pulp that used to be a demon and extracted the jewel shard. He then hurried over to where Kagome's body lay and pushed Inuyasha's limp form off of his patient.  
  
Miroku put the jewel shard in the wound in and watched as it purified and began to shine. "I hope this works," he muttered. "We're screwed if it doesn't."  
  
Sango reached down and took the pulse of the dying girl. "She's still alive!" she exclaimed. "Just barely but if we can get her to Kaede then perhaps she can do something!"  
  
Carefully Miroku and Sango picked up the miko and placed her on Kirara's back. "Get up Inuyasha!" Shippo said, jumping on his body. "We have to take Kagome to the village!"  
  
Still the hanyou's body didn't move. "Come on Shippo we have to go now." yelled Sango. "Leave Inuyasha, he can take care of himself."  
  
Giving Inuyasha one last kick for good measure Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and the party raced towards the village.  
  
Upon arrival Kaede came out to meet them and Miroku informed her of the situation. Examining the injured shoulder Kaede announced. "Ye quick thinking hath indeed saved Kagome's life. The shard of the Shikon no Tama slowed the flow of the venom enough for one of my herbal remedies to be effective." The elderly woman motioned towards her hut. "Lay Kagome down inside and make her comfortable. I will be back shortly." Kaede said as she hurried off to find the necessary ingredients.  
  
Inside the simple hut Miroku laid Kagome's body upon a mat while Sango looked for a blanket. "Perhaps we should remove her clothing so that Kaede can operate more efficiently." Suggested Miroku. "It is in Kagome's best interests that we do so." Sango gave the perverted monk a hate glare and sighed.  
  
"You are right it would make the process a lot easier," replied Sango. Miroku's eyes lit up for a fraction of a second before Sango said "Why don't you fetch some water for Kagome. It's in her best interests to drink something when she has awakened." To emphasize her point Sango proceeded to push Miroku out of the hut, jamming a water basin in his hands as she did so.  
  
Returning to Kagome, Sango took a cloth and dipped it into the water that was hidden in the corner. Placing the damp fabric on Kagome's forehead she began to remove the patient's clothes. Finished with preparations Sango leaned back and waited for Kaede.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: From here on out it's gonna get kinda confusing. When I refer to Kagome it will be in reference to Kagome's soul in Inuyasha's body. Similarly, when I refer to Inuyasha it will be pointing to Kagome's body with Inuyasha's soul in it. Back to the story! ************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke with a groan. Her stomach hurt from what had to of been multiple kicks to the gut and she was dizzy. Suddenly it hit her. Blood! Fear! Sweat! Dozens of odors assaulted her nose. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed. "OW!" the scream that she had emitted had deafened her. She reached up to cover her ears and stop the pain, but she couldn't find them. "Oh gods!" she screamed. "Where are my ears!"  
  
Then she stopped panicking. She had heard Inuyasha's voice! Where was he? "Inuyasha?" she inquired. Then she realized that Inuyasha's voice was actually her own. "What. WHAT THE HELL!!!" Kagome stood looking for an explanation and spotted a nearby lake.  
  
Running faster than a human could ever manage she sped to the lake. Unfortunately, Kagome was not used to the speed at which she approached and mistimed her stop. In short she fell in.  
  
"Ugh." She sputtered climbing out of the body of water. She used her claws to wipe the white locks from her face and realized two things: One she had white hair, and two she had claws. "No way no way no way no way." She moaned as she peeked into the lake afraid of what she knew she would find.  
  
Inuyasha's startled visage stared back at her. "I'm in Inyuasha's body!" The declaration echoed through the trees while flocks of birds took off, startled, from their resting places.  
  
Back in the village, Kaede finished working on the miko's shoulder and wiped the sweat from her brow. "There." She stood and turned towards the others, "Kagome will be fine in a day or so. I suggest that ye let her rest for the duration."  
  
Sango nodded her thanks and called out "Miroku you are allowed in now."  
  
The monk entered the hut and gave a sigh. "I wish that you would have let me watch the process. After all she is my friend too."  
  
Sango only replied by rolling her eyes and motioning to the other members of the company. "Come on Shippo. We might as well go look for Inuyasha and tell him the good news." She stopped Kirara and said "You should stay here and guard Kagome," She tossed a vehement stare Miroku's way "Just in case of a demon attack".  
  
Sango and Shippo exited the hut and headed towards to area where they had left Inuyasha's unconscious body.  
  
"Ok don't panic," Thought Kagome. "There has to be a perfectly good explanation for this." Sitting against a tree Kagome closed her eyes in meditation. "Oh! I don't know!" she yelled slamming a fist into the earth. "Last thing I remember I was dying and Inuyasha was holding me."  
  
She reflected upon the moment and tried to figure out exactly what the hanyou had said as she blacked out. "Don't die. uuumm.. Was that all?" she asked no one in particular. She put her head in her claws and cut herself. "AArrrggghhh!" she screamed. "I hate this!"  
  
Then she heard it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's new dog ears perked up at the sound of the name. "Inuyasha where are you!" It sounded like Sango and Shippo!  
  
Immediately Kagome got up from her resting place and took off using her sense of hearing to find her companions. And there they were! They stood in the clearing where the battle had been fought only hours before.  
  
"Hey Sango! Shippo!" Kagome threw herself at Sango and wrapped her in a warm hug. The surprised Sango misinterpreted the meaning of this sudden affection and a resounding SLAP echoed through the forest.  
  
"OW!" moaned Kagome clutching her bruised cheek. "What was that for?"  
  
"What else do you think you'd get trying to come on to me!?" Sango angrily protested.  
  
Kagome immediately realized her mistake and said "Oh! I forgot about my current situation. It's me Kagome!"  
  
Yep well I gotta get going in ten minutes to meet up with some friends so I'm going to end the chapter here just to keep the story going. Enjoy and review!!! 


	3. Confusion

Hey I'm really getting to enjoy writing these things. I'm thinking that I'll have maybe 2-4 more chapters with a possible lemon/lime taste at the end of them. I'm still making stuff up as we go along so I make no promises. Well here ends the introduction and the story continues.  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
"What?" asked a confused Sango.  
  
"Are you crazy or something Inuyasha?" Shippo said with a laugh.  
  
"He's probably traumatized from Kagome's near death experience." Sango remarked.  
  
"I tell you I am Kagome!" Huffed the annoyed demon/girl.  
  
"Rrriiiggghhhttt." was the only reply that she received.  
  
"Seriously guys it's me KA---GO---ME!!!"  
  
"Well then.. Kagome. why don't we go back to the village and see if Kaede can do something about your mental problem." Said Shippo sarcastically.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine! Don't you guys understand? I have somehow inherited Inuyasha's body!" Yelled the almost frantic Kagome.  
  
Sango and Shippo just glanced at each other and walked away, gesturing for Kagome to follow if she pleased.  
  
"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!! Fine I'll prove it to you when we get back to the village!"  
  
With that Kagome angrily stalked after her two companions.  
  
"Ow." muttered Inuyasha as he came to. "Where. am I?"  
  
"Ah it seems that you have awakened at last." Miroku said as he stood from his resting place. "You had us all very worried for a while."  
  
"I don't need your sympathy monk," Inuyasha shot back. "I'm capable of taking care of myself." Trying to stand Inuyasha overbalance and fell back to the mat.  
  
"Whoa try and rest. You almost died." Miroku said. "After such an experience you are likely to be very weak."  
  
"Who are you calling weak!" snarled Inuyasha "I'll take you on anytime, if it's a fight you're looking for!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome." Replied Miroku coolly. "Have some water and go to sleep." Miroku said as he passed the girl a bowl. "You're starting to sound like Inuyasha."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha inquired as he sipped the drink. "I am Inuyasha!"  
  
"HHmmm it seems that you are not in your right mind." Said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku with a look of annoyance and said, "Why I outta."  
  
"Miroku." Came a voice from outside. "Has Kagome awakened?" The voice preceded the appearance of Kaede as she came in to examine her sister's reincarnation.  
  
"Kagome is awake but she isn't making any sense." Miroku conveyed as he turned to face the new comer. "She is delusional from her brush with death and thinks that she is Inuyasha."  
  
"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL," raged the hanyou. "Have you guys gone completely insane?!" He screamed as the two exited the hut. Wait a second. "I am Inuyasha," he said in Kagome's voice. "What the hell? Why do I sound like Kagome?" He sniffed the air trying to pick up his familiar scent, but he was incapable of finding the odor with his dull human nose. He concentrated to hear what Kaede and Miroku were saying about him outside, but was again unsuccessful. "What the hell is going on here!" he shouted confused.  
  
Finally, he tried to raise himself, but only succeeded in taking a few steps before the sleeping drought in the water took hold and sent him to the floor.  
  
Finally, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome emerged from the forest. The villagers called out greetings as the party made its along the dirt path towards Kaede's hut.  
  
The elderly woman saw them approach and called out, "Good to see you back so soon. Inuyasha. You'll be happy to hear that Kagome will make a full recovery within a day provided that she rests."  
  
Kagome didn't bother replying as she stormed past the surprised Kaede and entered the hut.  
  
Upon seeing this Sango yelled after him, "Wait! Inuyasha get back here. Kagome needs her rest!"  
  
"What's his problem?" inquired Miroku when the hanyou failed to emerge.  
  
"Inuyasha is suffering from some sort of identity crisis. He thinks that he is Kagome for gods' sake."  
  
Hearing this Miroku perked up. "Interesting. Kagome seems to think that she is Inuyasha."  
  
"It can't be a coincidence. Can it?" questioned the two friends.  
  
Inside the hut Kagome bent down, picked up her sleeping body, and settled it down on the mat in the center of the room.  
  
Then she gently tried to coax her body into consciousness. "Inuyasha. Wake up it's me Kagome." However, no matter what she did or said Inuyasha would not stir from his drug induced sleep. Finally, Kagome gave up and settled down on a separate mat to take a snooze. "I'll prove my point in the morning." She thought as sleep claimed her.  
  
Inuyasha finally woke up with a start. It was morning. He rose to his feet unsteadily. Looking around he saw. himself! His body was reclined on a nearby mat in a peaceful slumber. "This can't be. Somehow Kagome and I switched bodies" thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's ultra sensitive ears heard the change in her roommate's breathing pattern and she slowly opened her eyes to see her own face staring back at her. "Good morning Inuyasha." She said calmly.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly as he approached her slowly. Then to himself he muttered, "Is this some kind of weird dream or am I actually stuck in this pathetic human body?"  
  
Kagome heard him and angrily exclaimed "Hey my body is not pathetic!"  
  
"No sense of smell, no claws, and I'm practically deaf!" retaliated Inuyasha "That sounds like a recipe for a weakling to me!"  
  
"I'm a human girl! What else do you expect!" replied an angry Kagome. "Besides this body of yours smells! I wouldn't be surprised if you've never bathed before in your life."  
  
Inuyasha's face turned red and he screamed, "I don't need a lecture on my sanitation. I'm out of here!"  
  
Inuyasha leaped to his feet and barged out of the hut. Seconds later there was a clearly audible THUMP as Inuyasha hit the floor.  
  
"How the hell are you supposed to run with these two damn.THINGS on your chest." He complained, "Stupid humans and their stupid breasts and their stupid hearing and their stupid.." He continued the list as Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara drew nearer to the source of the racquet.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha," Miroku said. "It's about time that you came to."  
  
Inuyasha stopped his rant about all of humanities defects when he heard Miroku address him with his proper name.  
  
"What did you call me?" he inquired.  
  
Sango chimed in, "You are Inuyasha in Kagome's body correct?"  
  
"Well yes, but I thought that you were too dense to grasp that." Inuyasha said, still fuming.  
  
"We have been up all night debating whether or not you two actually switched bodies or whether you were just plain insane." Shippo explained with a smirk.  
  
"After we reviewed the situation and figured the probability of both you and Kagome telling the same ludicrous story, we decided that it had to be true." Miroku recounted.  
  
"Well it's about time you figured it out." Kagome said as she emerged from the structure. "Did you come up with any possible cause for our predicament?"  
  
"Kaede, with her experience with the jewel, believes that there is some connection between the Shikon no Tama and your change." Miroku reported.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha butted in. "So how do we reverse the damn thing?"  
  
"That," Sango said. "Is something we don't know."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha growled. "You mean to tell me that I am stuck in this form forever?"  
  
Silence descended upon the group as the question was pondered. No one wanted to say the obvious.  
  
"We are trapped then." Inuyasha answered glumly.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm sure that you'll have your body back very soon." Sango responded softly. "We'll come up with something."  
  
"I don't think that this setback should stop us from looking for the jewel shards." Miroku said. "Every day Naraku gets more and more powerful as he gets more pieces of the Shikon no Tama." He looked at Kagome then Inuyasha. "If one of you can sense the shards then I see no reason to stop questing."  
  
"I don't like the idea very much," Sango hesitantly said. "But it is true that we must continue since we have no idea how long it will take to find a cure."  
  
The rest of the group consented that it was indeed the only logical decision.  
  
"Until we figure out a solution it would be wise for ye to find a means of defending yourself Inuyasha." Kaede ventured to say.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. "What are you implying old woman?" He asked with a trace of malice in his voice.  
  
"I am simply stating that ye hath no claws, no Tetsusaiga, and no means to protect thyself." The elderly woman replied.  
  
"That's not true I can still wield Tetsusaiga as long as I'm intending to protect humans." Inuyasha countered.  
  
"While that may be true I severely doubt that ye can lift, much less fight, with thy sword using Kagome's strength." Kaede said staring the hanyou full in the face. "I suggest that ye take up archery."  
  
Inuyasha knew that he was beat so he simply said "Feh" and automatically fell into his grumpy "don't talk to me or I'll rip your head off mode". He settled to the floor with a grimace grumbling about how only cowards practice archery.  
  
"Well it is settled." Miroku declared. "We will leave tomorrow afternoon when Inuyasha has been properly schooled and we are all rested."  
  
With a nod the group dispersed into their various activities. Inuyasha began his weapon's training. Kagome tested her newfound abilities. And the rest of the gang began to prepare for their departure. It was going to be an interesting trip.  
  
Next chapter the gang will go a questing. There outta be a few battles and some interesting tender moments. Warning. The next chapter might take me a while to get posted since I have school and cross country practice so I might be drained. Hopefully if I pool all of my spare time into writing I could realistically have the next chapter up by Wednesday-Thursday, Friday at the latest. Ok Now that I've taken my time to keep you informed it's that time again. Yep its time for REVIEWS. God I love getting feedback. It makes me feel warm and loved. Till next time. 


	4. Onward!

Hey everyone! I had a half day of school today due to PSAT testing. That gave me plenty of time to write up a new chapter for your reading pleasure. I have a few more ideas for this thing and all I'm going to say is that one of them involves Kouga ; ). He won't make an appearance in this Chapter but read on!  
  
Chapter 4: Onward!  
  
As the sun reached the highest point in the sky it seemed like the perfect day. Supplies were replenished, everyone was rested, and Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten the basics of their new bodies in order. It was time to leave.  
  
As the group left the village Kaede bid them farewell with a faint smile upon her face and words of encouragement on her lips. As she watched them move across the path she sighed. Now it was her responsibility with her wisdom to find a means of putting the misguided souls back in their correct bodies. She turned and walked back to her dwelling already lost in concentration.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Shippo questioned as he watched Kagome jump from tree to tree.  
  
"Well we were just planning on wandering around aimlessly until Inuyasha senses a jewel fragment." Miroku answered. "You are getting the hang of your new ability right Inuyasha?" he said turning towards the girl pushing a bike a few feet away.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said dismissively, "You think that I'm incapable of using Kagome's miko powers? Well I'm telling you right now monk that there's nothing I can't handle even in this." He said gesturing towards his new body.  
  
"I seem to recall you saying "I can handle it" before everything went to hell and we got into this predicament." Sango replied sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha pricked up and growled, "If you idiots hadn't distracted me with your foolish sentiment then everything would have been fine!"  
  
While the battle raged on below Kagome was enjoying the view from her treetop perch. "This is a lot of fun!" She thought as she leaped to yet another tree branch. "These heightened senses and strength really are incredible." Sniffing the wind she caught a disturbing scent. "Guys!" She called, "I smell smoke. A lot of it!"  
  
At this announcement squabbling stopped and everyone looked for the source of Kagome's distress.  
  
"There! Look to the south." Sango cried pointing.  
  
Everyone turned in the indicated direction and indeed a large black plume of smoke polluted the sky.  
  
"Let's check it out." Miroku said. Turning to the girl nearby he advised "Maybe you should ride on Kirara Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh. I'll be fine on this contraption." He motioned kicking the bike.  
  
"Have it your way." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha mounted the bike and started pedaling towards the smoke in an erratic fashion. The group watched him go waiting for the inevitable. CRASH!  
  
Miroku sighed and scooped up the bike from where it lay. Then Sango took Inuyasha by the neck of his uniform and hoisted him onto Kirara. Inuyasha didn't complain but put on his best stubborn face and began muttering under his breath about a crooked road.  
  
Kagome led the way while the rest of the gang tried their best to keep up. It was exhilarating for her to move at such a high speed dodging from side to side to prevent becoming a stain on a tree.  
  
"Hey be careful with that!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed. If Kagome heard she didn't show any sign of having done so.  
  
Finally, they cleared the crest of a hill and looked down upon the burning village before them. It was in ruins. The screams of the dying were audible even over the crackling of the flames and the sounds of collapsing buildings.  
  
"Oh gods." Sango said in disbelief. "This is awful."  
  
Without another word the company descended the hill to investigate the scene.  
  
Entering the ravaged village everyone fanned out to search for survivors. Little more than a dozen were found. They were taken to a nearby river for treatment and to rid themselves of the visage of the horror of their beloved home had become.  
  
When all were made comfortable and wounds had been attended to the interrogation began.  
  
"Who did this?" Sango asked in a grave tone.  
  
An elder looked at the youkia exterminator and replied, "A phoenix by the name of Tirus destroyed our home." He continued, "For many years Tirus had lived in harmony with our people. He often took the children for rides and protected them from harm. He even made healing droughts for our ill with his tears. We regarded him as a great friend"  
  
"It doesn't look like he was too friendly after all." Inuyasha replied smugly.  
  
"No. You don't understand." The elder said facing Inuyasha. "Everything changed when one of our young found a mysterious pink crystal imbedded in a tree."  
  
At this everyone stopped their activities and paid very close attention to the elder's words.  
  
"The boy was taking the crystal back to the village for closer examination when he was viciously attacked by a demon. Tirus came to his rescue and gratified, the boy relinquished the object to his benefactor." The elder let out a sigh. "Thereafter Tirus became more and more belligerent with each passing day. Finally, he just lost himself and began destroying everything in sight."  
  
"You poor people." Kagome sympathized, "We have to do something to help them."  
  
"We'll go hunting for phoenix." Inuyasha said with a grin. "If he has a jewel shard then we're going to get it from him."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed exasperated, "We have to get these people safely situated. Then we can go hunting for the shard."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he settled onto the grass.  
  
When that was settled the gang packed up and carried the wounded back to their starting point where they entrusted their burden to Kaede.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness." The elder said as Kagome handed him some water and prepared to leave. "I think that I have some information that could be of use to you."  
  
Kagome turned and waited for the man to continue.  
  
"Tirus lives in a nest on the side of a cliff about 5 miles that way" he indicated with a finger. "However, he is a creature of habit and is also very vain. Everyday, even after his corruption, he flies to the nearby lake when the sun has begun to set to gaze at his reflection in the water. Perhaps you can use this information to your advantage."  
  
Kagome thanked the man for his intelligence and returned to her comrades to report her findings.  
  
"We should set up an ambush for the phoenix at the lake." Miroku observed, "I bet that Tirus has already made his trip today so we should spend the remaining light scouting the area for vantage points for an ambush."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was a suitable plan and the party traveled to the indicated spot.  
  
As night fell Inuyasha smiled. This day hadn't been a waste after all. A battle plan had been drawn up and the attack had been coordinated. However, something was left undone.  
  
Again the troop visited the decimated village. This time their objective was not saving lives, but burying the dead. When the arduous task was completed the last bit of light disappeared from the sky. Camp was struck and ramen was devoured.  
  
Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all settled down for the night readying themselves for tomorrow's activities. However, two pairs of eyes, one golden and one brown, probed the night restlessly.  
  
Sitting in a tree Kagome could not sleep. She was still being troubled by her thoughts of Inuyasha. "I wish I could remember what he said to me." She mumbled frustrated, "When I was dying what did he say in response to my confession?"  
  
Inuyasha was equally disturbed. "I told her what I really thought of her and she hasn't reacted in any way. Is she rejecting me even after we pronounced our love for one another?"  
  
Both rested glumly in their selected spots until Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
Kagome heard the murmur and quietly descended the tree to sit by Inuyasha. "Yes?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly.  
  
"I need to know what's going to happen to you and me." He said not looking at her. "What if there is no way to reverse this?"  
  
Kagome could sense Inuyasha's body heat rising and in turn she blushed. "I Love You Inuyasha." She said sternly. "Nothing can change that. I'll just have to. learn to love myself a bit more." She said smiling. The silence that filled the air seemed like an eternity for Kagome. "What will he say? Will he tell me he loves me?" Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha finally looked up at her and gave a faint smile. "I'm glad you feel that way Kagome." He said. "The truth is." he hesitated as he thought of his promise to protect Kikyo and follow her to hell. If he said the next three words on his mind he would be shattering that promise. He could not bear to commit to Kagome then leave her to follow her rival to hell.  
  
"I Love You." He said at last breaking the silence and the constraint on his heart. "Always and forever." He finished.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sob, "That's what I wanted to hear so badly."  
  
With that the couple embraced. They took comfort in each others' warmth as they slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars.  
  
"Ahem." Miroku stood above the pair with a smirk on his face.  
  
At once Inuyasha and Kagome awoke with a start and immediately sprang apart blushing.  
  
The ramen was cooked and everyone ate their fill.  
  
"Well today is free." Miroku said. "Ready yourselves for the battle and be back here by noon. Otherwise you may spend your day doing what ever you want." He said glancing at the Inuyasha and Kagome who blushed violently.  
  
At that Sango took Hiraikotsu and Kirara for some training, Shippo went off to play, and Miroku decided that it was time for a swim.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone.  
  
Kagome faced Inuyasha and asked "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Oh I can think of something." He said wrapping Kagome in a one armed embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't think that I'd feel entirely comfortable making out with my own body." Kagome interjected.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell and he stuttered, "But. you said."  
  
"Yes I know what I said Inuyasha but I think that it's best if we wait on it a bit." She replied. "Don't worry when we get our bodies back then I'll show you a good time." She said with a wink.  
  
At that Inuyasha's face perked up and he agreed with an energetic nod. The two went to find an open field to practice their abilities in preparation.  
  
Finally, it was noon. After a hasty lunch the group took up their positions in close proximity to the lake and watched as the sun lazily began to go down. They waited in tense silence for an hour before it happened. Inuyasha felt a shard coming closer! He gave the warning and readied himself for the Tirus' appearance.  
  
There! The bird came soaring over the tree line, whirled about for a couple seconds and landed. Every feather of its body was aflame and the bird was a miraculous sight indeed.  
  
"It's HUGE!" Kagome thought intimidated. "How am I supposed to take THAT thing down?"  
  
However, she took a couple of deep breaths and prepared herself. Then she raised her hand to signal the start of the attack.  
  
Hiraikotsu ripped through the trees on its collision course with the huge bird. Sango's aim was true and Tirus' tail feathers were suddenly much shorter. The pieces that fell from his body immediately turned to ash as they settled to the floor.  
  
Tirus' roared in anguish as he unsuccessfully tried to rise into the air. "Who dares desecrate my beautiful feathers!" he screamed to the sky. "Show yourself!"  
  
At that Kagome leaped into the air readying her claws to strike. Tirus saw the attack from the corner of his eye and whirled to face his foe.  
  
"Now you die!" he roared. He flapped his wings sending a powerful jet of fire Kagome's way. She barely had enough time to shield herself with her fire rat kimono as the flames burst over her body, sending her flying into a tree.  
  
Stunned Kagome saw the huge form of Tirus' get bigger as he advanced towards her. Suddenly Miroku appeared behind the phoenix taking off his prayer beads as he did so.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!" He shouted as the void began sucking the bird away from his intended target. Once he judged that Tirus was a safe distance away from Kagome he re-wrapped his right hand to prevent the jewel shard from being sucked in.  
  
"Thanks Miroku!" Kagome shouted gratefully as she got to her feet and charged her opponent.  
  
Inuyasha was on the side lines watching the fight. He watched Kagome's approach and Tirus' stance. Suddenly Tirus' weight shifted backwards slightly. Every instinct in Inuyasha's body knew that the phoenix would strike with that subtle movement. However, Kagome was unaware of the meaning of it. She was in danger!  
  
Inuyasha had to act fast. There was no way he could ready his bow in time and even if he could he doubted he would hit his target even as large as it was.  
  
Any moment now Kagome would be decapitated by the phoenix's strike and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
"No there has to be a way." He thought. Tirus let out a war cry and lunged in a strike that would send Kagome's head rolling from her body. Too late Kagome realized her error as she tried to correct herself. Time slowed to a standstill as the attack was executed.  
  
"I have it!" he said. "SIT!!!" Immediately the rosary beads around Kagome's neck glowed and sent her smashing into the ground in effect dodging the attack that had threatened to end her life.  
  
Expecting to connect, Tirus was thrown off balance and stumbled toward the lake. "No!" He screamed as he tried to stop himself. Too late, he fell into the water with a hiss.  
  
Great gouts of steam arose from the lake as the birds' flaming body was introduced to the water.  
  
When the steam had subsided the party slowly approached the hole where a lake used to be. Looking in Inuyasha exclaimed "There!" In the center of the opening was the jewel shard that had corrupted the once kind Phoenix.  
  
Carefully descending Inuyasha picked up the shard and instantly it was purified. Adding it to their collection Inuyasha and the others began to head back to their campsite. They needed to rest.  
  
Wow that took me a long time to write. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. I apologize if any of you were looking forward to a lemon this chapter. But I promise that I will write one to conclude the story. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming. If you have any more suggestions I will try to implement them into the story. See you next time! 


	5. The Birds and the Bees

I'm such an idiot. Procrastinating on studying just to write a story. I'm gonna pay for it this weekend and on my report card. May God have mercy on my lazy soul. This chapter took the place of an hour and a half of valuable studying. Anyways the chapter is full of references to a lot of bodily functions if you know what I mean. There is some sexual innuendo and hopefully a lot of laughs. It's a break from the action for some light hearted fun.  
  
Chapter 5: Birds and the Bees  
  
Walking through the woods back to camp Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. They had exterminated another demon and retrieved another shard of the Shikon no Tama. He was a bit annoyed about how useless he had been in battle. However, as long as no one was injured he wasn't complaining.  
  
Ironically as he thought this, Inuyasha felt a piercing pain shoot through him. He gasped and fell to his knees wondering what was going on. The throbbing intensified for a short time but soon began to ebb and finally vanish. Panting, he slowly returned to his feet.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath and turned in time to see him get up. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong." Inuyasha replied quickly. "I'm fine." He straightened and resumed walking.  
  
Kagome shrugged, and turned to follow him. A few minutes later Inuyasha began to fall behind the group. Finally, he fell to the floor in anguish as another spasm of pain ripped through him.  
  
He felt a sudden wetness. Reaching down he touched the spot and realized it was blood. "Oh gods." He moaned suddenly terrified. "I'm dying."  
  
Upon hearing this Kagome called for the others to regroup. Everyone anxiously gathered around the fallen hanyou worried for his health.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Inquired an upset Sango.  
  
"I'm. dying." Inuyasha replied mournfully.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked. "Did the fumes from the pit poison you?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said. "I was just walking when I was suddenly racked by pain. Then suddenly blood came out of my." He blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha was frantic "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to destroy your body!" He practically cried as he turned and threw himself at Kagome's feet. "I honestly don't know the cause for your body's illness! Please don't hate me!"  
  
He closed his eyes readying himself for Kagome's wrath. "Here it comes." He thought as he felt Kagome's feet shaking in. laughter? Suddenly the quiet forest was filled with noise as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome let their amusement be known.  
  
Inuyasha stood confused and angry. "I'm dying and you guys LAUGH at me?!?!"  
  
Through her tears Sango managed to say "You are perfectly fine Inuyasha!"  
  
"Fine?" he asked incredulous. He presented his blood stained hand and shouted "Do you call this fine!?"  
  
Miroku had fallen on the floor in mirth. "Perhaps someone should tell our boy about the birds and the bees." He said.  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about!" he raged.  
  
"Ya! Come on guys what's so funny?" Shippo asked bouncing up and down.  
  
"We'll tell you when you're older Shippo." Kagome said, getting her laughter under control. "Come over here Inuyasha while I explain this to you."  
  
What followed was a lesson in sex education that Inuyasha would never forget.  
  
"You mean this happens EVERY month?" he moaned.  
  
Kagome nodded an affirmative as she suppressed a giggle. "It's only one of the many joys of being a female." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I want my body back!" Inuyasha shouted. "There's no way that I'm going through this horror every single month for the rest of my life!" he said as the two rejoined the group.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha." Sango said encouragingly. "It will stop in around thirty to forty years."  
  
"Damn it to hell!" Inuyasha yelled. "I am not suffering through another one of those."  
  
"You are not done yet Inuyasha." Kagome reminded him. "The process takes a few days to complete."  
  
He turned to Kagome. "I am getting my body back by next month or I'll rip your soul out through your ear!"  
  
Kagome responded with a laugh and continued back to camp.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shippo inquired excitedly. "Come on! I have the right to know!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the fox demon and gave him a nice big kick to shut him up. He then trudged angrily after the rest of his friends.  
  
By the time the group reached the camp it was beginning to get dark. Inuyasha who was still in a sour mood brightened up somewhat when dinner was served. Inuyasha ate his meal ravenously while Kagome looked on in disgust. "What are you trying to do!" she exclaimed. "I worked really hard to lose that weight and I don't want you making me fat again!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a smug look and ate all the more greedily.  
  
Kagome turned away from the sight of her body ingesting so many calories and leaned against a tree. She watched the sunset, which made the sky a dazzling collage of red, purple, and orange. She inhaled the crisp air. "Ah. This is so relaxing." She remarked. "No pollution or noise. Just peace."  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply again and nearly choked. The wind had changed direction. An overwhelmingly powerful scent threatened to deprive her of all common sense. Looking around quickly to find the source of the odor she realized that under the scent the wind smelled vaguely of. her human body.  
  
Kagome slowly turned toward the camp fire. Inuyasha was the source of the intoxicating aroma. Then it hit her. Inuyasha was having his period and along with the blood he was giving off hormones that practically screamed "MATE WITH ME!"  
  
Embarrassingly enough Kagome could feel something hard grow down her leg. She stood up quickly. She had to do something or else she would lose control of herself.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath." She said hastily as she took off towards a hot spring she had noticed earlier.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged confused glances, shrugged, and went back to their meal.  
  
Kagome ran full speed to the hot springs and stopped to rest. "Phew." She thought. "That was a close one. At least I can't smell Inuyasha all the way over here."  
  
Deciding to follow up on her excuse for taking off; Kagome, closing her eyes, got out of her clothes and slipped into the water.  
  
"AAAAhhhhh." she sighed as she felt the water relax her muscles, one part of her in particular. She leaned her head back upon a rock and let herself doze.  
  
A little while later Kagome awoke with a start. Someone was approaching. Looking around she saw Inuyasha appear from the trees.  
  
"Oh gods no." she thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I thought that I'd come and bathe with you. After all we do have each others' bodies."  
  
"Damn." Kagome thought alarmed. However, she could not think of any logical excuse to send him away without revealing her predicament. "Sure." She said at last.  
  
Inuyasha removed his clothes and got into the water just out of Kagome's personal space. (F.y.i 3 feet)  
  
"Gods that feels good." Inuyasha said breathily.  
  
Kagome could feel herself getting turned on again. She gulped and hesitantly replied "Uh. yeah it feels really. nice."  
  
For a while silence reigned over the two until Inuyasha decided to get a little more intimate with his Love.  
  
The water had washed away the scent for the most part, but not entirely. Inuyasha finally got close enough to embrace Kagome and tried to do so.  
  
At that Kagome's patience snapped. Jumping up suddenly she turned towards Inuyasha angrily. "Damn it didn't you learn anything from my lecture this afternoon!" she screamed. "Right now you're killing me with desire Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing. "I know." He said with a huge smile.  
  
"What. What do you mean you know?" Kagome asked as some of her anger dissipated.  
  
"You can't possibly think that this is the first time you've given off that over powering fragrance." He said in a matter of fact tone. "I've been driven insane by that same smell many times since you've been here. It's a living hell. But you haven't experienced anything until both you AND Sango are giving off that damned hormone at the same time."  
  
"But. I thought you didn't know what a period was." Kagome said.  
  
"I didn't realize that the symptoms accommodating that scent were so painful or humiliating." He admitted, "But I'm not stupid. I put two and two together and figured it out." He said as he got out of the spring and began pulling his clothes back over himself.  
  
"You knew!" Kagome yelled. "You evil. conniving.wicked."  
  
Inuyasha just laughed and said, "That's getting back at you for this afternoon." He turned and walked back to camp whistling.  
  
"GGGrrr." Kagome growled angry. At least they were even now. But, she dreaded to think of the hell that the next few days would be. She put her garb back on and turned in the direction Inuyasha had taken, following the scent that was rapidly growing stronger.  
  
Well that's it for that chappie. Let me know what you thought of it. I'm not too good with the whole playing hard to get thing. Again suggestions and criticism are welcome and even encouraged. I'm expecting extra reviews for my dedication! 


	6. Girlnapping

Hello everybody! I think that I will be having 3-4 more chapters for this story unless I can come up with another original adventure for our misguided duo. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Kouga finally makes his appearance.  
  
Chapter 6: Girlnapping  
  
After a restless night's sleep Kagome wasn't feeling too well. She constantly had to keep her wits about her or otherwise her inherited body would go berserk. Sure Inuyasha's body didn't need as much rest as a normal human, but could it go without sleep for three days and fight demons as well? Kagome was planning on testing all of her body's endurance. Now, as the party traveled she kept her distance from Inuyasha by staying in the trees.  
  
The group had packed up camp and headed to the north. It was time for some more shard hunting!  
  
Walking along, Inuyasha was trying to multi task. He was putting as much concentration into his shard detecting powers as possible without tripping over his own feet.  
  
"I need some action." Inuyasha muttered as he longingly watched Kagome bounce through the trees. "I'm going to bore myself to death otherwise."  
  
He sighed and resumed his scan for jewel fragments. "Aha!" he thought triumphantly "There's one!" However, before he shouted the alarm he caught himself. "There's something weird about this." He muttered.  
  
Concentrating harder he realized what it was. He wasn't detecting a shard from the Jewel. He was detecting two of them! "Wow two shards in the same place." He thought happily. Things were definitely going to pick up soon.  
  
The wind changed direction.  
  
"Hey guys there's." Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence as he sensed yet another fragment in close proximity with the other two.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired. "Have you sensed a shard from the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Hold on a second." Inuyasha said concentrating even harder. The hanyou then realized that the shards were moving at a high speed. His inability to detect all three simultaneously must have resulted from his lack of experience and the fact that they were quite far away.  
  
However, the latter problem was being amended since the fragments were approaching them extremely fast, "Three shards moving at a high speed towards our current location." He murmured to himself. "That can only mean one thing."  
  
Inuyasha turned towards his comrades and shouted, "We have a problem. It's."  
  
Just then there was an explosion from the brush on the side of the path. "Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeee'sssssss KOUGA!" the wolf demon yelled as he burst from the foliage.  
  
The troublesome demon landed at Inuyasha's side as the rest of the party stood, stunned, by his sudden entry. Scooping the miko's body in one arm he waved to the rest of his comrades and said. "I don't have time to talk. I caught an enticing aroma downwind and thought I'd come check it out." As he turned to go he said to his rival, "You're really getting sloppy dog boy. You didn't even throw one insult or punch this time."  
  
With that Kouga raced from the scene with Inuyasha tucked under his arm.  
  
"Inyasha!" cried Kagome as she regained her composure. However, the pair was out of ear shot and rapidly fading from sight. "This is not good." She said turning to the rest of her comrades. "Kouga has no idea that we have changed bodies!"  
  
"Quick Kagome!" Shippo shouted. "You had better track them before we lose them completely."  
  
Sniffing around Kagome found the scent of Inuyasha's heat and tried to follow it. However, she quickly lost it and had to search around to pick up the trail again. "I'm not used to this yet." She mumbled. "Finding Inuyasha could take awhile."  
  
Wind whipped around him as Kouga carried a protesting Inuyasha through the woods at breakneck speed.  
  
Yelling obscenities and thrashing around, Inuyasha made Kouga's escape as difficult as possible.  
  
"Damnit wench," Kouga said to his captive. "If you don't stop fighting me I may drop you."  
  
He was answered by another stream of insults and redoubled efforts at injuring the wolf demon.  
  
"It seems that your prolonged exposure to that mutt face has given you a rather dirty tongue." Kouga remarked with a smile as he sped through the forest.  
  
Kouga tried every trick in the book to make his trail nearly impossible to follow; splashing through rivers, running over rock, and climbing mountains.  
  
Finally, Kouga crested the top of a cliff and judged that he was far enough away from that bothersome Inuyasha to stop and take a look at his prize.  
  
Looking the miko's body up and down Kouga remarked. "Looking fine Kagome, I'm surprised that Inuyasha hasn't let you die yet."  
  
"Shut up wolf boy." Inuyasha replied angrily. "I would never..." He stopped suddenly realizing his error.  
  
"He thinks I'm Kagome!" Inuyasha thought to himself. "I can turn this situation to my advantage. If I just make it clear right now that Kagome doesn't want him he'll have to back off. I can put my rival out of the running right here and now!"  
  
Out loud he said. "Er... I mean Inuyasha would never let any harm come to me. He is the coolest, toughest, and best looking demon I know."  
  
Kouga let out a harsh laugh, "That half breed?" he asked advancing on the girl. "He's nothing compared to me."  
  
"You're wrong @hole." Inuyasha shouted pushing Kouga away vehemently. "There is no one in the world that can best my Inuyasha."  
  
"My, my, my, you're feisty now aren't you?" Kouga said with a smirk. "I like that." He said trying again to get in close for some lovin.  
  
"You don't get it!" Inuyasha shouted at the wolf demon as he scampered backwards, "Inuyasha and I are in love!"  
  
In the silence that followed Inuyasha thought smugly, "Well that's that. Score one for me! Now Kouga will stay out of my hair forever."  
  
Kouga thought about the reply from the girl before him and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You're my woman Kagome. I thought I made that very clear."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. "You idiot! Why is it so hard to grasp that I don't like you at all?!"  
  
In response Kouga merely shook his head in amusement. "It seems Inuyasha has somehow brain washed you into thinking that you love him." Silencing Inuyasha's angry protests with a claw Kouga took a deep whiff of the air.  
  
"Damn Kagome," he said his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Your fragrance has all but stripped me of my defenses. I desire you right now. You will be my bride!"  
  
A mile away Kagome was not having very much luck in finding Inuyasha. Kouga's tricks had served their purpose and Kagome repeatedly lost the scent.  
  
"AArrrgghhh!" This is hopeless Kagome cried out. "There's no way that we can catch up to Kouga at this pace. Is there anything else we can do?" she asked turning toward Miroku.  
  
"There isn't anything else that I can think of." Miroku replied. "We already have Sango and Kirara patrolling the sky in hopes of spotting them, but our best chance at Inuyasha's salvation still relies on that nose of yours."  
  
"I can't do it!" Kagome sobbed. "I just can't pick up on the scent long enough to get a good bead on their destination."  
  
Shippo piped up, "It's ok Kagome. All you have to do is try your best and everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Thanks Shippo," Kagome said as she turned toward the fox demon. "Everything will work out like it usually does."  
  
Squaring her shoulders Kagome strengthened her resolve and continued the search for Kouga.  
  
Horrified at this turn of events Inuyasha looked for a means of escaping this newest trap that Kouga had laid. Jumping off the cliff seemed like a good alternative to marrying Kouga. In fact anything beat being married to Kouga.  
  
"You can't marry me!" Inuyasha declared hastily.  
  
"And why not?" Kouga asked as he deeply inhaled more of the brain scrambling hormones from the air.  
  
"Er. because I'm already betrothed to Inuyasha!" Inuyasha shouted satisfied.  
  
"That outta solve all of my problems now." The hanyou thought to himself. "Now I won't have to jump off the cliff to my death. Inuyasha you sly dog. Why didn't you say that sooner!"  
  
"He proposed to me a week ago and I gladly accepted his invitation." Inuyasha continued. "We are going to get married in Kaede's village with a whole crowd of people to witness our love finally united. Afterwards we will have plenty or pups and settle down in a nice cozy house with a white demon repelling picket fence." Said Inuyasha lost in a daydream. "I'll have my ears rubbed and all the ramen I want." He mused to himself, seemingly unaware of Kouga and the fact that he had stepped out of character.  
  
Luckily Kouga didn't hear the last parts. But unfortunately, Inuyasha's announcement of a marriage proposal had sent him into a deep rage. "Why that bastard half breed!" He thundered. "How dare he try and steal my woman?! He is going to pay for his mistake with blood!"  
  
With that Kouga took off. He was headed back towards Kagome and Miroku with a wild bloodthirsty look in his eyes.  
  
"He is going to die!" Kouga thought grimly as he streaked through the landscape. "Then Kagome will be mine and mine alone." He ran even faster.  
  
Whoa. What's going to happen next you ask? Well stay tune in the next couple of days to see if I am able to post anything else. I severely doubt I'll be able to put any more chapters up this weekend since I am going to be hella busy. So be patient and enjoy what you have in front of you. Anyways go an review like good readers and maybe I'll have more incentive to hook you up with another chapter sooner. 


	7. Kouga VS Kagome

Alright I think I can squeeze two more chapters out of this idea at the most without getting too repetitive. Coming up next we'll see the solution to put everyone back in their right bodies and the lemon!  
  
Chapter 7: Kouga VS. Kagome  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Inuyasha swore as he paced atop the cliff. "This isn't going as I planned it. Stupid Kouga wouldn't take a hint even if it hit him in his ugly face!" He stopped pacing and looked in the direction that Kouga had taken off. "He is going to attack Kagome and I seriously doubt that she can defend herself against him even if he is a wimp."  
  
Inuyasha moved to the edge of the cliff and leaned over. He knocked a rock loose and watched as it lazily fell to the ground below. "This isn't going to work." He said with a sigh. "There is no way in hell I can climb down with this piece of crap." He said looking at his body in disgust. "In fact I'm stuck up here until someone just happens to find me or that idiot wolf comes back." Inuyasha sat down heavily and began to think of just how he could overcome this problem.  
  
Kouga raced through the trees towards Inuyasha's location. "I'm going to kill that bastard this time." He said to himself. "I should have done it a long time ago. I knew that I shouldn't have let my gentleman's etiquette get in the way of my good sense." He bared his fangs in an evil smile. "Now the game's up. I'm going to kill the half breed for daring to try and take MY Kagome!" Smelling his prey up ahead he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming battle.  
  
Kagome was on her knees frantically sniffing the ground of the small clearing in hopes of finding the scent that she had lost countless times before. "This is hopeless." She thought frustrated. "There is no way that I can catch up to Kouga, much less locate him. And there's no telling what Inuyasha will do in the hands of his rival." Kagome looked up suddenly. There was a crashing coming from her right flank. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Guys! There is something coming this way!" she yelled, preparing herself for a huge demon judging by the sound it was making.  
  
Miroku grasped his staff tighter as he faced the direction that Kagome indicated. "Great. All we need now is to be attacked by some hungry youkai." He remarked. "We aren't even at full strength with Sango and Kirara still searching for Inuyasha."  
  
Shippo found a safe spot and intently watched the tree line, waiting for a demon with hundreds of razor sharp teeth and huge claws to appear.  
  
Kagome tensed as a figure suddenly appeared a few hundred feet away charging with superhuman speed. "It's Kouga!" Kagome shouted relieved. She relaxed slightly, but realized that Kouga was charging her and he didn't look like he was going to stop! At the last possible second Kagome dove to the side as Kouga punched the ground where she had been standing, turning it into a crater at six feet deep.  
  
Kagome lay on the ground stunned by Kouga's attempt at killing her. "Kouga what the hell was that for?!" she yelled at the figure that was slowing returning to its feet.  
  
His back to Kagome Kouga replied "You know damn well "what that was for" you mangy mutt!" He continued, "What you did was unforgivable. You knew perfectly well that Kagome was mine and you still did it!"  
  
"What?" Kagome said perplexed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!" Kouga roared as he turned to face his downed opponent. Calming down slightly, he let a smile come to his face. "Of course, knowing you, you probably aren't playing."  
  
"What? No witty come back Inuyasha?" he taunted the hanyou who stared open mouthed at him. "Very well," he said as he tensed his body for an assault and his smile disappeared. "I'll just have to kill you with that stupid look on your face."  
  
He charged Kagome drawing back his fist and delivering the punch as he approached and stopped. his hand inches from Miroku's face who had positioned himself between the pair.  
  
"Out of the way monk!" Kouga snarled. "This is between me and the bastard cowering behind you! If you don't get out of my way I will go through you!"  
  
Miroku calmly looked the enraged demon in the eye and simply replied, "No."  
  
"Very well, you two will share the grave I've made for you!" he said gesturing to the crater. "I've even made it deep enough."  
  
Kouga brought his left fist around in an uppercut to disconnect Miroku's head from his body.  
  
Luckily Miroku dodged, but not quickly enough.  
  
The assault grazed Miroku's cheek as he danced backwards, opening a shallow wound that began to bleed.  
  
Touching his injury and glancing at the blood Miroku called to Kouga, "Listen to reason! Everything is not as it seems!"  
  
"Talk! Talk! Talk!" Kouga retorted. "No more! I came here to kill someone and I am planning on following through!" He ran at the monk at full speed.  
  
Miroku dove to the side and into a shoulder roll. Coming up in a crouch Miroku quickly removed the prayer beads from his right hand. "Wind Tunnel!" he shouted, aiming the destructive vortex in Kouga's direction.  
  
But Kouga quickly changed direction and ran along the border of the clearing.  
  
Miroku moved his hand to compensate and try and suck the angry Youkai into the nothingness. Following the speedy wolf as best he could he had to rewrap his hand as he heard a familiar voice cry "Miroku!"  
  
Shippo was thrown headlong into the startled monk as the wind tunnel had been sucking him in. Kouga had run, positioning himself so that Shippo would be in the line of fire.  
  
"Well that puts him out of commission for a bit." Kouga remarked glancing at the unconscious pair on the floor.  
  
At this Kagome got to her feet. "Kouga Stop it!" she cried. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
A fresh wave of anger swept across the wolf demon's features as he turned to face the hanyou. "What did you expect me to do!" he raged. "I am not going to let you marry my woman!"  
  
"WHAT! Kagome shouted angrily. "Where did you get such a stupid notion! I mean only a complete idiot would." she would have continued to say the rest of her thoughts about Kouga's intellect, but then she came to an epiphany. "Inuyasha!" she mentally scolded. "He must have told Kouga we were getting married."  
  
Kouga was shaking with his pent up rage. "Kagome told me herself that you had the gall to propose to her! I can not let this stand! You will die and then Kagome will be mine!"  
  
"No wait! You don't understand Kouga! I am Kagome and Inuyasha and I are not getting married!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Upon hearing this Kouga burst into laughter. "It seems that you have gone insane Inuyasha," Then he got serious. "All the more reason why I should be Kagome's protector." He lunged at his enemy.  
  
Back on top of the cliff Inuyasha was in deep thought. He was still trying to figure out how to get down the mountain and get to Kagome. He looked up.  
  
He saw a dot in the distance which looked like. "Sango!" he cried jumping to his feet. "Over here!" He jumped up and down shouting trying to get the speck's attention but was unsuccessful.  
  
Frustrated Inuyasha frantically looked around for anything that could get his friend to come his way and spotted a large group of birds sitting in a tree. Waving his arms about and screaming, Inuyasha charged the flock which immediately rose into the air in complaint.  
  
Sango, riding Kirara, squinted at the ground below trying to make out any form that looked like her lost friend. "Caw!" she looked towards the source of the disturbance and saw a large flock of birds taking to the air.  
  
"There must be trouble." Sango said alarmed. "I had better go check it out. Inuyasha will have to wait if someone's in trouble."  
  
With that Kirara raced towards the cliff.  
  
Kagome leaped into the air as Kouga attacked. Landing a good distance away from where Kouga recovered from his last attack Kagome drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The weapon transformed in her hands and Kagome awkwardly positioned it infront of her body readying herself for Kouga's next attack.  
  
"Ah, it's about time you decided to fight back." Kouga sneered. "It would be no fun if you didn't put up a scrap."  
  
"Kouga please! Don't do this!" Kagome begged.  
  
"It's too late for you to grovel now mutt face!" Kouga said reading himself. "Now all I want to do is break your face with my fist!" He launched himself at Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped and shielded herself with the sword.  
  
Kouga's fist connected with the blade and Kagome braced herself against the force that drove her backward. Suddenly she was pinned against a tree as Kouga wound up for his next offensive. Quickly she crouched as Kouga slammed his fist into the tree, sending shards of wood everywhere.  
  
Seeing an opening Kagome tightened her claw into a fist and, closing her eyes, drove it into Kouga's stomach.  
  
"Ouff!" Kouga let out a involuntary noise as he staggered backwards clutching his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized quickly. "I didn't want to hurt you!"  
  
Panting and coughing up some blood Kouga addressed the hanyou "I don't want your sympathy! I just want you to be no more!" With that he launched himself at Kagome. Leaping into the air he executed a dragon kick that caught Kagome on the shoulder, spinning her around.  
  
He followed up with a jab to the kidneys and a roundhouse kick that threw Kagome to the floor. Kouga kicked the crumpled the form on the ground and sent it sprawling a good 10 feet. He approached to finish Kagome off.  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at the rapidly growing form coming towards him "Hey over here!"  
  
Kirara landed with upon the cliff and the youkai huntress jumped off. "Are you ok Inuyasha?" she inquired.  
  
"I'm fine,." Inuyasha replied "But Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo, are in serious trouble. I er. kinda pissed Kouga off and he wants to kill Kagome."  
  
"WHAT" Sango yelled grabbing Inuyasha's uniform. "Why the hell would you do that!"  
  
"I uh. I was trying to." Inuyasha blushed and fell silent.  
  
Sango smiled a little and released her prisoner. "Come on." She said turning back to Kirara. "We better get back to the others before Kouga finds them."  
  
"Um. Kouga took off like 10 minutes ago so I bet that he's found them by now."  
  
"Well let's get a move on!" Sango shouted jumping on Kirara's back.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and hauled himself on top of the big cat as Kirara leaped into the air. They headed towards the point where Sango believed that the battle was taking place.  
  
Kouga took his time approaching the hanyou that lay eagle spread on the floor. "Time to finish the fool off." He said as he stood over the slowly reviving form of his second most bitter enemy. Pulling his arm back, he readied himself to drive it into the torso before him. "Game over @hole!" he shouted, bringing his arm down like a blade from a guillotine.  
  
Kouga noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turning towards the source he was tackled to the floor by a fully conscious Miroku. Straddling the wolf demon Miroku half un-wrapped his hand and pointed it at Kouga's face.  
  
"Don't move Kouga!" he shouted "There is no way that you can dodge my wind tunnel now at this range. And you may think you're fast but how much do you want to bet that you can stop me from unleashing my curse upon you?!" To emphasize his point Miroku slightly shifted his hand and a small void was uncovered, sucking in a rock that lay by the downed wolf's head.  
  
Kouga froze as he gazed into the abyss that threatened to suck him into its confines. "Well it seems that we are in a stalemate." He said at last.  
  
"All you can do is hold me here or suck me into that hole there." He sneered "That is if I don't kill you first.  
  
"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Came a voice from the sky.  
  
Distracted Miroku looked up to find Sango arriving with Inuyasha in tow.  
  
Seizing his chance Kouga pushed the deadly hand away and leaped to his feet. He gave Miroku a kick that sent him to the floor and turned back to the form of Inuyasha (really Kagome) who was getting to his feet. He ran at his opponent and had to come to a halt again when he found himself face to face with Kagome.  
  
"Not this again." He muttered. "Move Kagome or I will forcibly move you!" he said louder.  
  
"No." the form of Kagome said as she turned and walked to Inuyasha. Wrapping him in a warm embrace Kagome kissed Kouga's rival deeply. The wolf demon couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself "Ha! Maybe now he'll give up." And closing his eyes even tighter he deepened the kiss between himself and Kagome who was in his body. "The things I have to do for love." He thought as it fully sunk in that he was kissing his very own self.  
  
Speechless Kouga stared at the couple. "No.. NO!!!!" He shouted. "I will not admit defeat! If I can't have her then that hanyou most certainly will not!" He sprinted toward the interlocked couple with murder in his eyes.  
  
Hiraikotsu came out of nowhere hitting Kouga in the head with a dull thunk. The enraged demon lost consciousness with his last sight being the man he hated kissing the woman he thought he loved.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku said tapping the girl on the shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome and turned to face the monk. "What?" he asked, a little embarrassed.  
  
"What the hell did you do to get Kouga to come rampaging after us like that?!" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said turning his back on the monk.  
  
"Inuyasha tell them the truth or I will." Kagome said staring Inuyasha straight in the face.  
  
Inuyasha muttered something indiscernible and walked away towards the trees.  
  
Kagome sighed and told the monk of what she had learned on the battlefield while he was unconscious.  
  
Miroku and Sango smiled at the news and watched Inuyasha leave the clearing.  
  
"Well at least we know how he really feels." Sango said cheerfully. Nudging Kagome in the ribs she whispered, "Now maybe you two will get together."  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red and replied "We most certainly will not! He's a liar and there's no way that I could ever like him."  
  
Miroku gave a laugh and said, "Don't kid yourself Kagome. You seemed to be enjoying that kiss quite a lot and we've all seen the way you act around Inuyasha."  
  
If possible Kagome turned an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Oh look she's blushing." Sango cried "How cute!"  
  
Kagome looked away and changing the subject she said "Well what are we going to do about him?" she said gesturing towards Kouga.  
  
"We'll just leave him there." Miroku replied "He'll be alright."  
  
The girls nodded in consent.  
  
"Well we might want to catch up to Inuyasha or who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into next." Sango said.  
  
With that Kagome went to pick up the still unconscious Shippo while everyone started off in the direction that Inuyasha had taken.  
  
Phew! That took a lot of brain power. I think it turned out pretty well though. I really didn't have time to proof read it or maybe I'm just too lazy. Anyways I apologize if anything didn't make sense. What else to say.. O ya GO REVIEW!!! 


	8. Monday

Ah Inspiration! Thank God for removing the writer's block from my path. With this new idea I could get a few more chappies in.  
  
Chapter 8: Monday  
  
"Hey wait up Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to the form that was stalking away.  
  
Inuyasha didn't slow in the slightest as the Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a softer tone. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to get far away from that wolf back there." He said gesturing with a shake of his head. "I don't want to look at his ugly face any more than I have to."  
  
Kagome gave a little laugh "Well you shouldn't go barging off like that. We need to stick together or someone else might try and take such a delectable beauty such as you as his wife."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha responded and walked a bit faster.  
  
Smiling to herself Kagome allowed Inuyasha to put a little distance between herself. She had teased him enough for the moment.  
  
With Sango and Miroku conversing behind her, Inuyasha keeping his distance from her, and Shippo unconscious, Kagome had no one to keep her occupied. So she let her thoughts wander.  
  
"It has been a while since the weird transformation took place." Kagome mused to herself. "I wonder exactly how long we'll be stuck this way."  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo resting on her arm and thought about how little he weighed now that she had inherited Inuyasha's strength.  
  
She flexed a claw and sighed. "Inuyasha. . . Everything is on hold for a while until we find a way to reverse bodies." Kagome shuddered thinking about making out with her own body. "It really wasn't all that bad so long as I had my eyes closed. Still it is pretty uncomfortable kissing yourself. . ."  
  
Kagome giggled "I wonder what mom will think when I tell her that Inuyasha and I are in Love." She gasped "Oh Gods! What day is it?" Kagome quickly consulted her watch for the date.  
  
With her outburst, Inuyasha turned around quickly and headed back to the hanyou. Miroku and Sango ran to Kagome's side.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Is there danger?" Miroku asked as he looked around precariously.  
  
"No! But I just realized that it is Monday!" Kagome moaned despairingly  
  
"Er. So what's the problem" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I told my mom that I would come visit today!"  
  
"Oh well that's not too bad. . . Is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Damn right it is!" Kagome snapped "You don't expect me to go see her like this do you?" Kagome yelled waving at her body frantically.  
  
"Well yes you. . ." Started Miroku.  
  
"No I can't!" Kagome shouted, cutting Miroku off. "I don't want her to be worried about this. Mom has enough going on with cleaning the house, going to work, and taking care of Souta I don't need to lay another burden on her!"  
  
"Well frankly I don't see how you can get around telling her what happened." Miroku said. "I mean there isn't any way to do it."  
  
"Yes there is." Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's imploring stare and turned pale, "Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Inuyasha yelled turning his back on Kagome.  
  
"Please Inuyasha!" Kagome begged dropping Shippo on the ground as she clasped her hands in prayer and advanced on her knees. "Please please please PLEASE!!! This is really important to me."  
  
"It will only be for one day!" Kagome pleaded to Inuyasha's back. "Besides you won't have to do anything besides telling mother how well things are in the feudal era. Er. . . And you can eat a lot of my mom's great home cooked meals!"  
  
Inuyasha's body noticeable slumped in defeat. "Well. . ." he reluctantly said.  
  
"Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome yelled happily as she wrapped Inuyasha in a warm hug. You won't regret this. You'll be there and back in no time!"  
  
"Now then I should tell you a bit more about my family's habits and a few of mine." Kagome wrapped one of her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and leading him to the well, she began reciting the impossibly long list of things Inuyasha would have to remember.  
  
Miroku exchanged glances with Sango and shrugged. He walked over to wear Shippo lay forgotten and retrieved him. Next stop the bone eater's well.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. It seems that the writer's block concealed a hole that I stumbled over. In other words I had trouble organizing my thoughts for this one. Lemme know what you think of the new side adventure. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Home

Hello everyone. I finally got around to updating. I included some original poetry of mine in the story, so I hope you enjoy that. (One of the poems and various other lines have been posted on the internet before but don't worry I didn't plagiarize since they are mine). Read on!  
  
Chapter 9: Home  
  
At last the party reached the well where Kagome had come into the Feudal Era. Inuyasha pretended to be attentive to Kagome as she explained her schedule to her friend.  
  
"Make sure Souta is in bed by 9:00 and that you are done cleaning the dishes by 9:30. After that watch television until 10:30 where you should get ready for bed yourself. In preparation for sleep comb your hair, brush your teeth, and get into the green pajamas. Make absolutely sure that you are wearing the green ones because the blue set just went out of style and I told momma that they were really old. She would get suspicious if you wore the wrong clothes to bed. Oh and in the morning..."  
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!! I get it Kagome!" Inuyasha finally screamed. "You don't have to tell me every little insignificant detail of your boring life!"  
  
"My life is not boring! And if you are going to make a good performance you should be well informed on all the basics." Kagome retorted.  
  
"THE BASICS!!!" Inuyasha cried. "You have me remembering minute facts that no one in their right mind would note! There is no way that I can remember what color pajamas to wear or exactly what time I'm supposed to perform some mundane task! I'll just improvise!"  
  
"But Inuyasha. . ." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Maybe he's right Kagome." Miroku cut in. "He is doing you a favor after all. Perhaps you should cut him a little slack."  
  
If stares could kill then Miroku would have been dead 10 times over. Uncomfortable, he suddenly found interest in the local scenery.  
  
Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Ok you can make up things as you go along but for gods' sake please don't mess up."  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a toothy smile and nodded. "Don't sweat it. It can't be too hard being you."  
  
With a wave Inuyasha leapt into the well and was transported back to present day in a flash of light.  
  
"Ugh." Inuyasha struggled to climb out of the deep pit. After a couple failed attempts he made it out of the well and, panting, he sat on the edge to think. "I wonder if I should just board myself up in Kagome's room all day." He thought. "The less time I spend with the family the smaller the probability of saying or doing the wrong thing." Coming to a resolution Inuyasha readied himself and walked into Kagome's house.  
  
"Ah Kagome you're back from the feudal era." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter. "How is your quest coming along?"  
  
"It's fine." Inuyasha said shortly as he headed upstairs to Kagome's room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stared after her daughter with confusion on her face. "Maybe she's tired." She thought to herself as she shrugged and went to prepare dinner.  
  
At the top of the stairs Inuyasha turned to enter his room.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta cried out happily as he went and hugged his sister.  
  
"Get off brat." Inuyasha said before he could check himself. "Er. . . I mean good to see you too uh. . ."  
  
The hurt expression was wiped off the little boy's face as he laughed, "Have you forgotten my name since you've been spending so much time with Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha flushed "No. . . It's just that I'm kinda tired from my trip to Feudal Japan. So I'll just go lie down for a while."  
  
Inuyasha quickly walked to his room, closed the door, and leaned against it with a sigh. "Smooth Inuyasha. . ." he muttered to himself. "I've probably made them suspicious already. I knew this was a bad plan!"  
  
With nothing to do Inuyasha turned to examine his surroundings. There was a bookcase against the east wall that was crammed full of books on various subjects from biology to fictional romance. There was a small desk and a dresser. Across from these articles was a tidy bed with pink covers. Lastly, at the head of the bed was the window. This was the portal that Inuyasha had entered Kagome's room before and it was to this opening that Inuyasha approached now.  
  
Looking out upon the scenery Inuyasha leaned upon the sill and thought back to the day when he had first met Kagome. Various other memories flashed through his head as he analyzed the time that he had spent with the girl he loved. Saving her from the centipede demon, saving her from Yura, saving her from the Thunder Brothers. . . Inuyasha smiled. It seemed like every moment they were together Kagome was somehow getting herself into trouble.  
  
KNOCK! Inuyasha snapped back to reality as he looked at the new alarm clock Kagome had gotten since Inuyasha had destroyed the first. He had been staring out the window for over an hour!  
  
"Kagome!" Souta yelled through the door. "It's time to eat! Come downstairs!" Soon thumps of feet on the stairs could be heard as Souta descended rapidly to eat.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Okay all I have to do is get through one meal without doing anything out of the ordinary and then for the rest of the trip I can barricade myself in Kagome's room until it is time to go." Inuyasha squared his shoulders and steeled his will as he reached for the door and traveled to the living room to eat with the family.  
  
Upon entering the room Inuyasha almost lost his wit. There was a feast spread out on the table and the aromas assaulted even his weak human nose. Inuyasha began salivating as he stared at the gourmet dinner before him.  
  
"Kagome take a seat." Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. "I decided to go all out today to celebrate yet another safe return. Look I even made your favorite!" She placed a plate before the hungry hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell as he realized that Kagome's favorite dish was almost entirely vegetables. "Damn," he thought. "Just my luck that Kagome likes vegetables."  
  
Out loud Inuyasha said "Thanks mom! You're the best!" Inuyasha swallowed hard and started eating the greenery that he was served. He managed to get through the course with a minimum of choking, and finishing, he greedily turned loose on the other more carnivorous servings available.  
  
Through dinner there was some light small talk which Inuyasha tried to answer to the best of his ability around mouthfuls of everything.  
  
When the meal was done Inuyasha leaned back and gave a happy little sigh. "That was a wonderful meal mom." He remarked.  
  
She smiled. "Yes it does seem that you enjoyed your food a lot more today than usual. Perhaps you should take more variety back with you than just ramen."  
  
"Wow you were a pig!" Souta yelled jokingly.  
  
"I was just hungry I guess." Inuyasha replied embarrassed. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go upstairs." He got up and left the room making sure to deposit his receptacles in the sink for later cleaning as Kagome had said.  
  
Inuyasha climbed to the second story of the house and entered his room for the time being. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes in pleasure. Soon he dozed off to sleep as an after effect of eating too much to rapidly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes sprang open. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock. It was 10:30.  
  
Inuyasha sprang out of bed. "I have to get Souta ready for bed!" he said knocking himself in the head for his stupidity.  
  
"Souta!" he said as he came downstairs. He checked each of the rooms and finally found Mrs. Higurashi in the family room watching TV.  
  
"Have you seen Souta?" he asked her. "I was supposed to put him to bed at 9."  
  
"Don't worry dear I've already done that." Kagome's mom replied.  
  
"Oh ok. . .Oh the dishes!" he exclaimed as he headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"I've taken care of those too." she said standing up and moving towards the bedroom. "Don't worry about the rest of your duties you just get a lot of rest tonight. You're going to need the energy for all the adventures you're going to have tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha stared after Kagome's mother and slowly returned to his room. "Ok. . . no more mistakes. Now how was I supposed to get ready for bed?"  
  
Inuyasha went into the bathroom and brushed his hair and his teeth in the mirror. Afterwards he returned to the dresser and opened the drawers in search of the nightgown. He opened the middle one and froze as he stared at green and blue pajamas. "Damn it which one was I supposed to wear. I don't remember if she told me not to wear the green one or . . . Oh screw it!" Inuyasha grabbed the blue pair and as he was pulling it over his head he heard a small thump.  
  
Looking down he saw that a small book had fallen from the folds of the clothes. Bending down to take a closer look Inuyasha read the cover Kagome's Diary.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head. "Why isn't this book in the shelf with the rest?" Curiosity overtook him as he contemplated the diary. Opening the book he leafed through the pages and stopped when he saw his name.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary, Inuyasha is such a jerk! He's so arrogant and stubborn and he just gets on my nerves! I don't understand what he sees in that Kikyo girl either! She's such a b***h and she even tried to kill him multiple times. How can he still like a girl that wants him to follow her to hell? I caught them together today. I had just come back through the bone eater's well to the feudal era. I was looking around for my friends when I saw Kikyo's soul stealers in the air. Following them I found the two embracing. Why does he do this to me? Sometimes I just want to die of grief. Inuyasha I HATE YOU! Yet, I can't lie to myself. I need him like food or drink. I need him like. . . O mom is calling me down for dinner I will write more later.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised as he read. This book contained all of Kagome's personal thoughts! Inuyasha remembered very well the time when Kagome had caught him making his promise to Kikyo. That event had almost pushed her out of his life forever.  
  
Feeling guilty Inuyasha returned to the diary. Flipping through the pages he skimmed through the text. Some of it was about school or Hojo or boring things that had happened during an average girl's day.  
  
While looking through Inuyasha came across a very colorful page with three short passages on it. It was elaborately decorated with stars, hearts, and other miscellaneous shapes. The multi colored page must have taken a long time to garnish and Inuyasha knew that whatever information contained on this page had to be extremely important. He began to read the carefully written stanzas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha can't you see! All the pain that you cause me? Sweet lips I long to taste. I barely check my haste. Desire burns in my soul. Without you I am not whole. Nothing that I can do, Will stop my love for you. I'd shout it from mountain heights. You should be mine by all rights. Kikyo! Kikyo! Why she? She wants death unlike me! I'll be there through all the years. I'll be there through all the tears. If he needs someone dear, I'll be close do not fear. If I could he'd never grieve. If he wants I'll never leave. If he wants I'll be here. A faithful friend always near.  
  
You command my sun to rise. You seize my breath with thine eyes. You now have my heart to keep. You deprive me of all sleep. You make each day worth all the pain. You comfort me and keep me sane. To me you are so many things, My friend, My Love, My Everything.  
  
My heart beats fast when he speaks. I've longed to tell him for weeks His golden eyes probe my mind. I am scared of what he'll find. My heart longs for his embrace. With his touch my pulse does race. With him everything is fine. How I wish he would be mine. If he asked I'd wear his ring. I would give him anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat stunned after reading the very insightful poetry. "From what I know about humans, they symbolize marriage with a ring. Could that possibly mean that. . . Kagome wants to marry me?" Inuyasha's heart was deeply gladdened by this new discovery as he cheerfully put the small book back in the drawer. He lay down in the bed and thought of the future that Kagome and he could lead. He arranged the covers around him and sweet dreams of Kagome in a white dress followed him to sleep.  
  
I'll make this ending short. Hope you had fun. Will write more later. Got lots more ideas. And finally, go review! 


	10. Sesshoumaru

Hey everyone sorry about the delay. However, I have been really busy in preparation for only the most important cross country meet of the year. But I'll have you know that my preparation paid off and we won the first league championship in our school's history! Thank you thank you I appreciate your praise =). Since I feel so happy I will share my joy with another installment.  
  
Chapter 10: Sesshoumaru  
  
Inuyasha awoke with to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window. He yawned sleepily and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 11:30 A.M on a beautiful Tuesday morning. Inuyasha sat up in bed and stretched his tired muscles as he rose to his feet.  
  
Exiting the room he smelled some very delicious odors coming from the kitchen. Following his nose he went downstairs to eat. "Good morning." He said to Mrs. Higurashi, who was busily cooking on the stove.  
  
"Good morning dear." She replied, "You're up later than usual." She turned to plant a kiss on Inuyasha's forehead and he instinctively shied away. The confused mother regarded her daughter for a second before turning back to the stove. "I thought I could get you out of bed by making some food, and it seems it worked. It will be ready in 5 minutes."  
  
"Er. . . Thanks mom." Inuyasha said guiltily as he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter's back. "I thought you said that the blue pajamas were out of style and that I should get you a new pair. If you are wearing them again should I spend any more money on new clothes?"  
  
Realizing his error Inuyasha hastily tried to cover his tracks. "Um. . . Well I really don't like this color so yes I could use another pair. I was just so tired yesterday that I didn't really care what color pj's I picked."  
  
Kagome's mom gave a slight nod in affirmation and continued with her tasks. Inuyasha revisited his room to get ready for the day. Dressing, he threw some arbitrary items into the backpack by the bed, hoping they would be useful in the Feudal Era. Picking up the equipment he returned to the kitchen which was now occupied by Souta, after all, he too had a nose.  
  
The boy was finishing up his meal and a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes was set aside for Inuyasha beside him.  
  
Inuyasha sat heavily and began eating as fast as he could. "The sooner I finish the quicker I can get back to the Feudal Era." He thought as he shoved food into his mouth. He finished before Souta and getting up from the table Inuyasha began walking to the door.  
  
"Could I have a word with you?" Mrs. Higurashi said suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha froze in his tracks and slowly faced Kagome's mother. "I guess." He said slowly. "But I have to go back home. . . er I mean back to the Feudal Era soon."  
  
"This will only take a moment." The older woman said as she walked over to her daughter and carefully analyzed the girl.  
  
"There is something going on and I want to know what it is." Mrs. Higurashi demanded. "You have been acting very strangely on your visit. It seems like I don't even know you."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about mom." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Souta butted in "Kagome never calls me a brat or tells me to get off!"  
  
Silencing the child with a look Kagome's mom continued. "You behave differently, you skirt your responsibilities, and you are not my daughter. You may look like her, sound like her, and pretend to be her. However, you are an imposter."  
  
Inuyasha was backing up under the sheer weight of the accusations. Finally, his back hit the wall and he had no where to go. Meanwhile Souta and Mrs. Higurashi were staring at him very crossly and seemed to be growing bigger every passing second.  
  
"Well I. . . I mean to say that uh. . . There is a very good explanation for all of that . . ." Inuyasha quailed under the intensity of the pressure put upon him.  
  
"Well?" spat the pissed off mother. "What have you done with Kagome!"  
  
"Ah screw it!" he finally yelled as he broke from the wall and fled the house. He could hear two voices calling for him as he ran at break neck speed for the well. Reaching the portal he leaped through and was transported back to the Feudal Era.  
  
"Great." Inuyasha muttered as he climbed out of the well. "Kagome is going to kill me. But I didn't perform all that badly considering the situation."  
  
"Inuyasha's back!"  
  
He looked up and was greeted by the sight of Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Sango advancing towards him. The happy and hopeful look on Kagome's face nearly crushed Inuyasha with guilt.  
  
"Its good to have you back again." Sango greeted the hanyou when she reached him. "Was your trip successful?"  
  
Kagome stopped a couple feet away from Inuyasha and sniffed the air. "What's wrong Inuyasha? I smell fear coming off you in a torrent. Was everything alright?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I sorta blew my cover."  
  
"What!!!" Kagome yelled, her face turning beet red. "I knew I should have made you memorize my entire schedule!"  
  
"Your family still doesn't know about the body switching thing, but they suspected me of being a very bad imitation of you." Inuyasha reported sullenly.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stayed well back of Kagome and Inuyasha. None of them wanted any part of the quarrel.  
  
However, Kagome's face lost a shade of red returning to the color of "mildly pissed off" and she sighed. "Well what's done is done and yelling about what's been done won't make what has been done right."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a blank look on his face.  
  
Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began laying out her plan. "Well I think that we should return to the village and see if Kaede has come up with any kind of plan to return us to our bodies." She opened her eyes and glared at Inuyasha. "Then I can go back and clean up your mess."  
  
She turned in the direction of the village and motioned to the rest of her friends who were waiting for an indication that the fight was over. At her gesture everyone packed up and began walking towards their destination.  
  
Miroku sauntered over to Inuyasha. "Things didn't go as expected?" he asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and stalked off.  
  
On the trip back Inuyasha kept a little distance between himself and the group.  
  
After trudging through the forest for a quarter of an hour the party reached the road that would take them to their starting point.  
  
Kagome stood stock still. "Oh no" she said quietly. In response to her friends' inquiring looks she drew Tetsusaiga and said one word "Sesshoumaru".  
  
"On guard half breed." the elder youkai warned placidly as he burst from the foliage. He had drawn Tokijin and charged what he thought was his younger brother.  
  
The two met with a CLASH and exchanged a few blows before falling apart. Sesshoumaru waited expectantly for the hanyou to charge him as always but Kagome stood her ground and waited for the youkai to make the first move.  
  
"I'm impressed Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "It seems that it has finally gotten through that think skull of yours that blindly throwing yourself into battle is not the best tactic. Perhaps you have learned a few tricks. This should be an entertaining fight."  
  
With that he pointed Tokijin in Kagome's direction and let loose with an energy attack from the tip of the sword.  
  
The move surprised Kagome and she barely had time to dodge as she leaped into the air. She landed 50 feet from her opponent and decided to go on the offensive. With a war cry Kagome charged Sesshoumaru and feigning to the left, she executed a horizontal slash designed to dismember the demon. In a few intense seconds a countless number of CLINGS and CLANGS could be heard as both fought to land a killing blow.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha." Sango said awestruck. "I think you could learn something from Kagome's technique."  
  
Inuyasha put on his annoyed face and glared at Sango. "I do not need to learn how to fight from a novice!"  
  
"Whoa calm down Inuyasha." Sango said putting up her hands defensively. "I'm not saying that she is a better swordsman than you, but her tactics are superior to yours. You're excellent at smashing stuff but more often than not brains will win out over brawn."  
  
Inuyasha gave her one last hate glare and turned to watch the action.  
  
Kagome blocked a particularly dangerous attack that sent her flying backwards. Gaining her composure she tried a new trick. Leaping into the air, she positioned the blade beneath her and went on the attack with a downwards strike. It would have split the demon in two had not already moved to a healthier location.  
  
Tetsusaiga pierced the ground created a large fissure that caused the earth to tremble. Kagome struggled to pull the heavy blade from the rock when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared beside her.  
  
With his left hand Sesshoumaru grasped Kagome's neck and let his poison claws do the dirty work for him. "It seems I was wrong, I'm disappointed." He said to Kagome as she frantically tried to loosen the toxic hold on her throat. "And now you die little brother."  
  
Kagome's feet feebly kicked the air, struggling for a foundation on which to base her escape. However, Sesshoumaru lifted her higher into the air and watched the suffering organism in his claws.  
  
With a cry of anguish Inuyasha whipped out his bow and fired an arrow at the antagonist. The arrow missed by a large distance. He tried again and missed high.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl "It seems your accuracy has wasted away. Being in my little brother's company must have diminished your skills." He commented.  
  
With a cry of frustration Inuyasha threw down the bow and quiver. "Why I'll show you." He charged his antagonizer.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha you don't stand a chance!" Sango cried.  
  
The full demon's eyes widened slightly at Sango's error. He completely ignored the girl who was running at him as he thought about the newest turn of events.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his hand across his body in a horizontal slash.  
  
SLAP! Sesshoumaru looked at where Inuyasha's hand rested on his back and regarded the girl who had just tried to hit him with one of Inuyasha's attacks.  
  
"Damn," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "I forgot about our little problem."  
  
Turning back to his prey Sesshoumaru opened his hand and let the body fall to the floor.  
  
Kagome gasped for air and clawed at her neck trying to ease the pain of the toxin.  
  
Inuyasha's elder brother looked at the body he had just dropped on the floor "You are the miko are you not?"  
  
Weakly Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
Suddenly something unexpected happened. Sesshoumaru laughed. It was more of a grunt than a laugh but it was clearly recognizable as the product of mirth.  
  
With a slight smile he turned to the girl behind him. "Well this explains the new fighting style, the horrible accuracy, and your inability to remember what kind of attacks you are capable of. I won't finish the miko off. It would not truly be my victory unless I kill your body with your soul in it."  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands turned upon his heel, and sheathing his sword, he disappeared into the treeline.  
  
The spectators crowded around the downed combatant and looked at her wounds.  
  
"Well nothing here seems to be serious." Sango reported. "You will be fine by the time we get to the village."  
  
Kagome nodded and rubbed her throat. "Ya I know, but that really hurt." She got to her feet, and unsteadily she took the lead.  
  
"She's even tougher than you are Inuyasha." Miroku remarked as he watched her walk off.  
  
WHAM! A huge bump suddenly appeared on top of Miroku's head as Inuyasha delivered a vicious punch and ran to catch up with Kagome.  
  
Sango and Shippo looked at Miroku and laughed as they started off to catch up with their comrades.  
  
The ending for this chappie sucked but I really couldn't think of any better way to do it. Anyways I know exactly how I'm going to lay out the conclusion to my fanfic. The only question is how much imagery I throw in and where I divide up the chapters. Right now I don't plan on featuring Kikyo. However, if you guys ask for it I can probably slip her in somewhere. So send in some feedback. The more suggestions/reviews I get a.s.a.p. the sooner I will start the next chapter. So review plz! 


	11. Solution

Don't have much to say so I'll make this short. Read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11: Solution  
  
The sun was beginning to sink below the trees as the Inuyasha gang finally reached the village of Kaede. The sky was filled with a beautiful collage of colors and everything was calm. Seeking the elder the group entered her hut and found the old woman meditating on the floor.  
  
"Good evening Kaede." Kagome greeted as the group gathered around. "We have returned from our quest to check up on you and brainstorm."  
  
"I don't want to spend any more time like this if I had it my way." Inuyasha added helpfully. "I'm looking forward to participating in the fights and not cowering on the sidelines. In fact. . ."  
  
"In fact." Miroku cut in. "We are here to see if you have made any progress in the mystery of returning everyone's bodies to their rightful owners."  
  
Kaede opened her eyes to look at the people before her. "Yes I believe I have discovered some significant insight on the subject."  
  
"Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.  
  
"Be ye warned Ye will not like my solution." Kaede said.  
  
"Get on with it old hag!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.  
  
Kaede gave Inuyasha an annoyed glance and continued. "I believe that if ye wish to return to your natural bodies the Shikon no Tama is the key."  
  
"That makes sense." Shippo said. "The jewel was the only thing that had enough power to make the switch possible."  
  
Kaede nodded. "My reasoning precisely. I think that since Kagome is the guardian of the Jewel It chose to save her when she was on the brink of death. Being Kikyo's reincarnation, the Shikon no Tama felt that it needed to preserve her life in any means possible. This resulted in thy transformation."  
  
"Blah blah blah. We know all that already." Inuyasha yelled "So how do you reverse the damn thing!?"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha." Sango remarked "She's getting there."  
  
Inuyasha looked ready to Sango a lesson but a stare by Kagome was enough to pacify him.  
  
"Anyways." Kaede started "In order to undo the effects of the Jewel I'm afraid that we will have to put ye at some discomfort." She turned to look at Kagome. "I'm almost certain that the circumstances of the switch must be recreated in order for it to occur again."  
  
The group looked shocked as what they were told sunk in.  
  
Miroku spoke aloud. "So you're saying that Kagome must be poisoned almost to the brink of death?"  
  
"That is correct." Said the priestess unhappily. "Though I don't believe that Kagome has to be poisoned. Poison is extremely hard to control, and using it could result in an unplanned death. Kagome must be on the verge of dying and Inuyasha must be the closest soul to her."  
  
"NO WAY!" Inuyasha raged. "There is no way in hell I am going to let Kagome die!"  
  
"There is no other way of going about it child." Kaede responded "Besides she will not be killed. She just needs to be hurt badly enough so that the Shikon no Tama will respond. Unless you have a better notion?"  
  
Inuyasha was nullified though he still looked very doubtful about the plan.  
  
While this was being discussed Kagome was very still. "I have to allow myself to be injured to the point of death?" she thought to herself. The very topic of death sent a shiver down her spine and the thought of her own demise was even harder to think about. Suddenly Kagome was seized by fear as it fully sank in. "Is there any way that we can be sure that you won't kill me all the way on accident?" Kagome inquired in a shaky voice  
  
"We shalt use a more controlled method of getting ye to the state that ye need to be in. Perhaps ye will have to be pierced with a sword to get the effect we need."  
  
Sango put a reassuring arm on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome. We will be with you at all times. If you want I can help you with the initial thrust. With all my years a youkai exterminator I have a good notion of where I need to stab you."  
  
"No." Inuyasha interrupted. "She is in my body and I know it better than anyone. If anyone should deliver the blow it should be me."  
  
The group looked at him in surprise.  
  
"He does have a good point." Miroku said at last. "He knows all of his weak spots and limitations."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was the suitable way to go.  
  
"Kagome maybe you should rest another day to prepare for your ordeal." Sango suggested. "Perhaps we can execute the plan tomorrow afternoon?" she asked.  
  
"That is a very good plan." Kaede said to the huntress. Turning to Kagome she said "Relax and calm yourself. Then we will do what needs to be done."  
  
Kagome nodded sullenly. "Yeah. . . Sounds like a good plan. Well I guess I'll start on my rest right now. Good night everyone." She said excusing herself from the hut to go find a place to sleep.  
  
The party stayed up a little longer discussing various scenarios and different alternatives. However, finally a decision was reached and everyone turned in hoping that Kagome would be strong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in a castle far away a man with a spider shaped scar on his back sat staring into a small mirror held by a little girl.  
  
A small smile crept across his face as he heard about the difficulties that his enemies were experiencing. He had heard everything about their plans for correcting the problem, and it seemed like a perfect opportunity to create some more mischief. Already a plot was forming in his mind.  
  
"Soon." He said to himself. "Soon I shall inflict great pain upon my nemesis. No one crosses paths with Naraku without paying dearly."  
  
An evil laugh pierced the air and the aura of darkness surrounding the castle grew even more vile. Death was on the horizon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke from her perch on top of the sacred tree in the forest of Inuyasha. Birds were singing, the warmth from the sun felt pleasant as it played across her skin, and a cool breeze soothed her with whispers of reassurance.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Everything is so beautiful for such a dreadful day." She said to herself. She had a hard time getting to sleep the night before with nightmares of the grim reaper looming. These dreams always ended with a sharp pain in her abdomen and a sword protruding from her chest.  
  
Kagome shivered from the rapidly fading memories and regarded the tree on which she sat. It was the place where Kagome had been freed of nightmares. Once she had settled down on the tree's limbs she felt somehow protected by it and Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen with Inuyasha to protect me." She reminded herself.  
  
She sat, musing to herself until she was started back to reality by a voice.  
  
"Kagome!" Someone was calling her.  
  
Kagome leaped from the tree and landed softly on the ground. Then using her senses she discovered the speaker.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting standing on the temple steps waiting expectantly. "We all wondered where you disappeared to. You've been missing all morning. Not having second thoughts are you?"  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome asked the girl standing in front of her "Of course I am. I don't like the idea of willingly submitting to the cold that I experienced the last time." She shivered. "You have no idea how terrible it was."  
  
Inuyasha's face immediately changed from jocular to serious. "Yes I do."  
  
Afterwards a long silence reigned.  
  
"Would you take a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked finally.  
  
Surprised Kagome just nodded and followed Inuyasha's lead as he went down the steps and into the forest.  
  
For awhile the two just admired the scenery, but things got more interesting when Inuyasha slipped his hand into Kagome's. The couple walked on in silence just taking comfort in the other's presence.  
  
Finally, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village. Kaede had placed a mat upon the floor of the hut and made sure that medical supplies and water were handy in preparation. Tetsusaiga lay sheathed upon a nearby table.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were all on hand to give Kagome hugs and words of encouragement.  
  
The time had come. Wordlessly Kagome took of the haori and white undershirt, folding them neatly, she placed them on the ground. She lay in the designated position and clasped the Shikon no Tama around her neck.  
  
Grimly Inuyasha drew his finger upon the floor, and traced an X on Kagome's chest with the dust. He drew Tetsusaiga, which transformed in his hands. He placed the blade's point on the X and paused.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be right here." He promised her.  
  
She nodded and took a few deep breathes in anticipation. Finally, she nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes and noiselessly mouthed "I Love You."  
  
He drove the blade into Kagome's chest. Kagome's eyes went wide in shock and her mouth opened slightly. Her hand tightened around Inuyasha's as if it were her anchor to life.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha pulled the blade from Kagome's body and watched as his loved one lay in pain. "This better work or I will follow you." He thought to himself as he gritted his teeth to wait.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Shikon no Tama around Kagome's neck began to pulsate slightly with power.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look!" Shippo cried. "The Jewel is beginning to glow!"  
  
"That's right!" Sango shouted with glee "It is going to work!"  
  
BOOM! A huge explosion ripped the roof off of the hut. It landed a few yards away and a large wall of dust spewed forth from the impact.  
  
"What?!" Miroku yelled as he looked through the blanket of dust for the attacker.  
  
Suddenly a white baboon cloak burst forth from the gloom and a tentacle seized the Shikon no Tama from around the dying Kagome's neck.  
  
As suddenly as it had arrived the puppet of Naraku vanished into the murk and could be seen no more. A horrible laugh filled the air that accompanied a voice. "Now the Shikon no Tama is mine. These shards will complete my collection, and so it seems, condemn Kagome to death."  
  
Inuyasha charged out of the decimated hut in search of his foe. "Where are you Naraku! Show yourself!"  
  
"May she rot in hell with your conscience Inuyasha." A cold voice returned. "You murderer! You have slain her with your own hand! As much as I'd love to see Kagome's final spasms I'm afraid I must be leaving. I have too many plans."  
  
With that a whirlwind drove the dust away. When the screen cleared there was no trace of Naraku and all that could be heard was Kagome's labored breathing.  
  
"DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed in fury to the open air. "I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE BEFORE THE DAY IS OUT!"  
  
Suddenly he realized. "KAGOME!" he bellowed as he ran back to the remains of the hut. Kaede and Sango were tending to the hanyou upon the floor.  
  
"Kaede you must heal her! We cannot go through with this until we have the Shikon no Tama!" he commanded the elder.  
  
Sadly the older woman looked up from Kagome. "I'm sorry Inuyasha there is no way that I can treat this sort of wound with my resources. It seems you did too good a job."  
  
"You mean. I killed her?!" Inuyasha asked fearing the worst.  
  
"No, child you haven't. However, I give her two hours. . . three tops until death does claim her."  
  
"Well then we will just have to take her to present day Tokyo where they have the technology to save her." Sango said gaining her feet.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not so simple as that Sango." Miroku stated. "Without the Jewel of Four Souls we cannot travel to the modern era."  
  
"But there has to be something that we can do." Shippo whined with tears in his eyes. "Kagome can't just die!"  
  
Inuyasha's look of sadness suddenly changed to one of anger. "We can kill Naraku." He looked at the rest of the part in turn. "It is the only way to retrieve the Jewel Shard."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Sango exclaimed. "We have no idea where he is!"  
  
"Nonetheless we have to try." Inuyasha said with a renewed look of determination on his face.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Miroku said. "First we have to locate Naraku, which is something that we have never been able to do at will. Then after that we have to kill the bastard, which may be completely impossible due to the fact that he is now more powerful than ever with the complete Shikon no Tama in his possession. Then lastly we have to use the jewel to restore you to your bodies and take you (Inuyasha will be back in his body after the exchange) to the modern era to receive medical treatment, which may or may not succeed. And all of this has to be done in three hours at most!  
  
"That's about the size of it." Inuyasha agreed grimly cracking his knuckles. "And we will succeed." He picked up a bow and quiver of arrows and set out towards the forest.  
  
"We have to. . ."  
  
OOhhhh what will happen next? I know! I know! But you, my faithful readers, will have to wait for my next chapter. Wow I feel so evil letting you stew but it can't be helped. Tell me what you thought of this chappie. Review. There will be 2-3 more so enjoy while you still can. 


	12. Race Against Time

Hey everyone I'm back again with another edition of Freaky Feudal Era. Before we begin the chapter I have a quick question. I really don't want to embarrass anyone and I do admit that it is a common error that occurs quite frequently when people see the name "Killabri". Many people mistake me for a female and I am thoroughly confused as to why that is so. Ok maybe it isn't the best pen name or gaming name, but this question has been nagging me for a long time. I would really appreciate it if someone would explain the reasoning behind the mistake. On top of this I have realized that I am an evil person. Many of the reviews I received told me that cliff hangers are not looked upon very well with the majority. Tough luck =). I'm most likely going to be using them in my future stories/chapters so there! Well sorry to keep you from the next sequence of events so I'll stop here.  
  
Chapter 12: Race Against Time  
  
Inuyasha paused in the center of the road that led away from the village. "How the hell am I supposed to find Naraku?" he complained to himself. "There has to be a way otherwise Kagome won't live."  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo caught up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down. "We don't have time to stand around lets go!"  
  
"And where do you suppose we look first Shippo?" Inuyasha asked with a snarl.  
  
This silenced the kitsune who glumly stared at the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku said approaching the half demon. "You are the only person capable of locating Naraku. You have to try and sense the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"That's right!" Inuyasha said surprised "If I find the Jewel then Naraku will be there as well."  
  
At this Inuyasha closed his eyes in concentration. He cleared his mind of all distractions as he probed the landscape with every ounce of his ability, desperately searching for the only clue that the group had.  
  
"Ah hah!" Inuyasha shouted. "I can barely sense it, but the jewel is most definitely in that direction." He said pointing to the East.  
  
"All right then. We have no time to lose." Sango announced. "We will have to ride on Kirara's back in order to get to Naraku in the fastest means possible."  
  
The youkai transformed and everyone piled on top of her back. With a grunt of exertion the demon leaped into the air heading East. The riders desperately grabbed onto any handhold within reach to avoid falling off. The wind whipped around them as the group traveled. It seemed that nature itself could sense the gravity of the situation as the sky had turned dark.  
  
"We're getting close!" Inuyasha yelled over the thrashing of the wind. "In fact it's right over. . . THERE!"  
  
Kirara landed upon the dirt and the warriors hastily slid off her back. In front of them was their destination. The target consisted of a huge stone wall that enclosed a large courtyard and a castle that could only be found in fairy tales. The ramparts rose high into the sky, and torches burned brightly casting an eerie light upon the setting.  
  
Thunder shattered the ominous silence as water began to trickle from the heavens. Soon it turned into a downpour and lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the surroundings before fading back to black.  
  
Kirara let out a low growl.  
  
"So you are here at last." A voice said from the shadows. Another bolt of lightning sliced through the air once again revealing the depths of the darkness. Naraku stepped out from a corridor. Shirtless he stood with the complete Jewel in his left hand.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Yes it is I, Naraku. I knew you would come to save your beloved, Inuyasha. Your type is too predictable. But how long has it taken for you to find me? An hour? I wonder how much longer the miko can survive."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and glared at his enemy. "You will die for what you have done." He said as he armed his bow.  
  
Naraku merely smiled and turning to Sango he taunted her. "It's too bad that you could not save your little brother huntress. However, let it be known that right before I removed the shard from his back, Kohaku's memories returned and the last word to leave his lips was your name."  
  
Tears welled in the exterminator's eyes as she coped with her failure. However, a look of determination overcame her features as she readied Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Finally, the monk and the Kitsune." Naraku said addressing the final members of the party who bristled and prepared for action. "Soon I will relieve you of your curse monk and you of the memories of your dead loved ones Shippo."  
  
"The only way that this hole in my hand shall vanish is when I suck your being into its confines." Miroku confidently stated.  
  
Shippo stared back defiantly. "I won't be easy prey for you. I'll use every one of my tricks to bring you down."  
  
Naraku's expression became even darker. "Very well it is time. I refrained from using the Jewel so that I could see your faces at the moment when I am granted its unlimited power." The demon raised his hand into the air. The Shikon no Tama had turned a dark color resembling the miasma that the evil one constantly used. The corrupt jewel was held aloft for a moment before Naraku plunged it deep into his forehead.  
  
From the wound a stream of miasma spouted forth and began circling the figure of its origin. Through the poisonous cloud a horrendous transformation was taking place. The tattoo upon Naraku's back pulsated and sank into his flesh. Hundreds of teeth sprouted and Naraku grew huge, easily one hundred feet in height. He sprouted 3 new pairs of arms that ended in razor sharp claws. Numerous eyes popped up over his body and seemed to read our heroes' very souls. The being's skin hardened and became like steel from head to foot. A tail erupted from his flesh and sprouted a stinger that dripped with Naraku's patented miasma.  
  
"The power!" Naraku shouted. "I can feel it pulsating through every vein of my body." Turning towards the small group in front of him bared his abundant supply of teeth in a hideous grin and asked "How do you like me now?"  
  
Ok I lied. I don't really know EXACTLY how I will end the fight but I'm sure that when I'm spontaneously writing the next chapter something will come to me. This one was written just to set up the mood for the final battle. Hehehe I'm horrible like that. Any ways thanks for the reviews everyone, especially Mangolious Kiwi who has reviewed all but two of the chapters and InuShemeeko who has reviewed all but three of the chapters. I really enjoyed reading everything that everyone has had to say and I thank you for taking the time to write to me about my story. The next chapter I will wrap up the fight and Kagome's life/death? Hang in there everyone. 


	13. Endgame

Here we are again! This is the countdown until the end of the fanfic. There will be two more chapters following this one and that's the conclusion. After that I'll have to brainstorm for awhile to come up with another prospect that is worthy writing about. Maybe I'll try a choose your own path fanfic. . . Though that may be really hard to pull off. Undoubtedly it will be another Inuyasha fanfic since it is my all time favorite show. Have fun reading. . .  
  
Chapter 13: Endgame  
  
Thunder roared across the landscape and rain fell down in sheets. A terrifying transformation of Naraku towered above a determined group of individuals who faced off against the evil.  
  
"You are as ugly as ever." Inuyasha sneered. "The Jewel doesn't help you much in the way of looks." Inuyasha raised his bow and notched an arrow. "Don't worry though. I'll fix that face of yours." He released the projectile, which glowed a bright purple as it streaked towards its target.  
  
Naraku dodged to the side and out of the path of the arrow. "Naughty, naughty little girl." He taunted. "You almost grazed me, but you can't hit what you can't see!"  
  
The huge demon leaped into the air and vanished into the blackness.  
  
"Where'd he go!" Sango shouted looking around frantically through the blinding rain. "He should have come back down by now."  
  
"Behind you Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly. Naraku's stinger came hurtling towards the monk's back, who barely deflected the attack with his staff.  
  
As suddenly as the attack came it was gone. The appendage had retreated back to the cover of dark to seek its next opening.  
  
"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at his surroundings as he readied another arrow. "Stop being a coward and come out and fight us!"  
  
In response eight pairs of steely claws flashed into sight. The extremities flew towards Inuyasha weaving like snakes ready for the kill.  
  
Taken by surprise, Inuyasha realized that he didn't have time to dodge. Desperately he raised his bow and fired from the hip (he didn't take time to aim). The arrow of souls struck the offending claws head on, decimating them.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out happily. "You got them!"  
  
However, he had spoken too soon as the claws reformed themselves into completely healthy weapons and once again disappeared into the night.  
  
"Hahahahahha! It is useless to fight me. I am indestructible with the power of the Jewel in my possession. No matter how much you injure my body it will always regenerate!"  
  
Turning to the sound of the voice Sango threw Hiraikotsu as hard as she could. The huge weapon vanished into the dark. The sound of trees being shredded and a huge CLANG was the only thing to reach her ears. Sango caught the returning weapon, which was vibrating slightly from an impact, and anxiously awaited another opportunity to present itself. "I hit him." She muttered to herself. "But Hiraikotsu only bounced off of him."  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha said. "There's no way we can defeat Naraku if we can't see him."  
  
Upon hearing this Shippo brightened up. "Oh I can do something to help!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Fox Fire!" the kitsune yelled as he released the attack upon the surroundings. Trees and stone alike ignited in a magically controlled blaze that was un-dissipated by the falling water.  
  
The strategy served its purpose, lighting up the area clearly enough for fighting to be made possible.  
  
************************************************************************ In the low light a pair of red eyes could briefly be seen from the shadows of the castle's highest tower. Kagura looked down upon the battlefield. It would be the last stand for either the Inuyasha gang or for Naraku. It was odd that the hanyou wasn't with his friends during such a desperate battle, but Kagura had no time to think of such things. If Naraku prevailed another band would never surface to challenge the mighty evil. And if Naraku was not defeated Kagura would never ever be free. The wind sorceress turned to the egress. Something had to be done. ************************************************************************  
  
"Excellent thinking Shippo." Miroku commented. "Kagome would be proud."  
  
"Sango watch out!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Naraku sprang from a dark niche in the trees and was on a course that would end only in Sango's crushed form.  
  
Sango, realizing her danger, dove to the side in a shoulder roll and drew her katana from its sheath. She came up in a crouch as Naraku landed a few feet behind her. She struck in a back hand slash that collided with the demon's hellishly tough hide. The blade snapped in two. In shock, the huntress threw the useless weapon away as Naraku struck at her with multiple claws. She gracefully avoided the attack and used a few back-flips to get away from further danger.  
  
"Are you alright Sango?" Miroku asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sango replied frustrated. "But I don't know how we can defeat that bastard if weapons won't penetrate his skin."  
  
In a rage Kirara charged Naraku's back and sank her fangs deep into his flesh. Kirara's bite barely penetrated Naraku's armor. However, one particularly sharp fang did get past his defenses. For all her success Kirara was rewarded by a gush of miasma in the face. The youkai writhed in agony and untransformed.  
  
"Kirara!" Shippo yelled distressed as he watched his companion rolling about in the mud. The kitsune raced to the youkai's side and picked her up. Unfortunately, on the trip back to safety Naraku swung his tail about, hitting the pair with bone crushing force.  
  
"No!" Sango yelled as she watched the two land, unconscious, by the trees.  
  
"Oh poor youkai." Naraku sneered "It seems they have been knocked out. Poor things. Your little friend actually penetrated my armor but no more. You can not defeat me, so save us all some time and resign to your fate as my next meal!" He lunged at Miroku and Sango with teeth bared.  
  
An arrow streaked in and connected with Naraku's leg. The leg was turned into clumps of scattered flesh and the charging being was made to eat dirt.  
  
"Nice shot Inuyasha!" Miroku complemented "Now it's my turn!"  
  
Miroku stripped his deadly right hand of its prayer beads and pointed the void at the beast on the floor. "Wind Tunnel!" he roared  
  
The void began sucking in loose rock and foliage. Naraku himself was being drawn slowly but surely towards his doom.  
  
"There is no way that I will be conquered by the wind tunnel." Naraku pronounced as he waved one of his claws. Suddenly hundreds of Naraku's insects appeared and flew straight towards Miroku's hand.  
  
"Miroku seal your hand! It's Naraku's poisonous insects!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"No!" Miroku shouted violently. "I'll suck up a few of the bugs but in a few seconds I will have Naraku within its confines!" The monk stubbornly held his ground as the demon inched closer and closer to his hand.  
  
The hoard of bugs struck the opening in Miroku's hand as Naraku was a yard away. "AAAhhhh!" Miroku cried out as he felt the effects of the poison pound his body. "No. . ." He growled "He's so close! I can take it!"  
  
"Miroku stop it! You'll be killed!" Sango screamed in a frantic pitch. She leaped upon the man that she had grown to love and respect, and wrapped the prayer beads around the monk's right hand. She held it tearfully as she felt it trembling in agony.  
  
Naraku smiled evilly as he watched the couple before him. "You should have let him continue with his suicidal attack. True he would have died, but I would have been sucked in if it wasn't for you."  
  
Sango held Miroku in her arms to try and will the gasps of pain and spasms to calm themselves.  
  
"Well it seems that one formidable weapon has been nullified." Naraku remarked. "Time to take care of the other." He said as he turned towards Inuyasha.  
  
Seeing this Inuyasha grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He was about to load it into the bow, but suddenly Naraku was beside him. The demon backhanded Inuyasha and sent him to the mud.  
  
Casually Naraku picked up Inuyasha's fallen bow and crushed it into small pieces.  
  
Inuyasha watched the remainder of the only effective weapon crumble to the ground. "Damnit! We're screwed now" Inuyasha groaned. "We can't beat him. . ."  
  
Naraku loomed above the fallen girl. "Now it is time to say good bye Inuyasha. You may want to say a prayer for I will make your death as long and painful as demonically possible."  
  
A sense of dread filled Inuyasha's soul as he stared at his enemy. He vaguely sensed that he was still holding the arrow from earlier. "Perhaps I should kill myself and deprive Naraku of the pleasure." He thought to himself as he positioned the arrow above his human heart. "Good bye Sango. . . Miroku. . . Shippo. . .Kirara. . .Kagome. . ." he spoke softly. He raised his arms above his head intending to drive the arrow into his abdomen.  
  
"Dance of the wind Blades!" Multiple blades of cutting wind flew through the air and crashed into Naraku's side. The demon was knocked to the side and away from his prey.  
  
In shock everyone looked towards the attack's origin.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Yes it is me." Kagura said calmly "I am only helping because I need you to destroy Naraku. I must be free!" she shouted as she waved her fan in a downwards arc. Another volley of blades tore through the air towards her former master.  
  
The wind connected with the demon and pushed him back another twenty feet.  
  
"Kagura!" Naraku raged. "You will pay for your treachery! The first thing I will do after disposing of these vermin is to crush your heart in the palm of my hand!"  
  
"I don't plan on you being around that long MY LORD!" she screamed as she threw a third volley at the being she despised.  
  
Naraku was pushed away until his back was against one of the castle's stone walls.  
  
"Your puny attacks have no effect on me Kagura!" Naraku gloated "They only succeed in pushing me backward."  
  
"You're wrong. I have you right where I want you." Kagura said. "Kagome!" she shouted "Take your arrow and drive it into his forehead! You must rid him of the Jewel!"  
  
"So that's her plan." Inuyasha thought to himself. Aloud he shouted "Alright keep him right there!" He charged the demon head on.  
  
Kagura sent wave after wave of her wind blades to restrain Naraku. The transformed demon fought against the assault, but to no avail. He was firmly pinned to the castle wall.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!" Inuyasha leaped into the frenzy of blades, braving the possibility of being cut to ribbons as he reached his target.  
  
Desperately Inuyasha drove the arrow deep into Naraku's forehead. "Gotcha!" he shouted in triumph.  
  
A chiming sound could be heard as the Jewel within the wound was purified. A pillar of blinding light cut through the night sky, dispersing the clouds and calming the wind and rain.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!" Naraku bellowed in his final moments. "This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to. . ." He was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the earth and he was no more.  
  
When the light dimmed and the air cleared nothing was left of Naraku at all. Inuyasha was left kneeling on the ground with an arrow in his hand and a brightly glowing Jewel of Four Souls a few feet away. "What happened?" he gasped as he looked around.  
  
Sango gently placed Miroku on the ground and walked towards Inuyasha. "It must have been the jewel." She explained. "When you purified the Shikon no Tama with your arrow it was embedded in Naraku's flesh. However, the tremendous amount of evil surrounding an object so holy was too much. The Jewel caused a violent explosion to rid itself of the wickedness around it." She bent down to retrieve the round pink object from the mud.  
  
"Here Inuyasha." She said handing the Jewel to him. "You must quickly take this to Kagome so that you two can be transformed back!"  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "You're right! I have to go NOW!" He looked around frantically for his ride. He spotted Kirara, still on the ground. Rushing over he found that she was alive but unconscious. "There's no way I can get back in time without Kirara!" Inuyasha moaned. "We've used up approximately half our time and it will take a day at least to run back!"  
  
"Maybe I can be of some assistance." Kagura said as she appeared beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled gleefully.  
  
"Why do you guys keep mixing each others' names up? And what is this whole transformation business?" the wind sorceress inquired.  
  
"I'll tell you everything on the way." Inuyasha said "But you have to take me to Kaede's village!"  
  
"Yes of course." Kagura said without hesitation. "Anything for my benefactors."  
  
With that Kagura pulled out her feather and swept Inuyasha onto it.  
  
"Come on Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at the exterminator.  
  
"No." she said calmly. "I have to stay with Miroku and the others. When we are well we will return to the village. I'll see you soon. Now go! Hurry!"  
  
Kagura used her demonic powers to lift the huge feather up into the sky. She called upon the winds to take them home.  
  
Sango watched them until they were out of sight. She turned back to the battlefield. She thought of all the things that she had to do. Build a fire, find supplies. The list kept expanding as she got to work.  
  
"Hang on Kagome." Inuyasha thought to himself. "I'm on my way!"  
  
Thank you Buritsutsunei and InuyashaMistress for responding to my question about my gender. And yes I love cliff hangers and I think my name is cool too. Unfortunately for you, Areka, I won't have Inuyasha die because that would just be depressing wouldn't it? Everybody likes a happy ending, but if you want I could always write an alternate ending especially for you where everybody dies and Naraku takes over the world. Sounds good? Tell me about it in your review. In fact that's what everybody should be doing now. Review Review Review. It makes me happy! 


	14. Aftermath

The clock ticks down to two. This is the second to last chapter that I will be writing for Freaky Feudal Era. And it will probably be a short one 2-4 pages long. Savor it while you can.  
  
Chapter 14: Aftermath  
  
A huge feather flew through the air on its trip west. Wind whipped around the two occupants of the vessel though there was no danger of falling off. Inuyasha and Kagura were deep in conversation, discussing recent events and plans for the future.  
  
"It seems almost too good to be true." Kagura said whimsically. "At one point I was ready to give up hope on finding a way of ridding myself of Naraku. But thanks to you it has become a reality."  
  
She smiled at the girl. "I still find it quite funny to know that you and the miko switched bodies."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said grumpily. "I don't think it's that funny at all." To get away from embarrassment he changed the topic. "Can this piece of crap go any faster?!"  
  
Kagura shook her head. "This is the fastest that we can go without having the wind rip apart the feather that we're on."  
  
Inuyasha visibly sagged. "It's been over two hours since I inflicted the wound in Kagome's chest. Kaede said that Kagome had 2-3 hours tops. If I can't save her I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Kagura looked away sadly. "I'm sorry," She said after a while. "for all the things that I've done to you and your friends. Believe me. If I had any other choice I wouldn't have committed any of those acts."  
  
"I understand Kagura." Inuyasha said sympathetically. "You had to follow Narku's orders to ensure your survival. I probably would have done the same in your situation."  
  
"Thanks." Kagura said relieved.  
  
The two sat there for a few quiet moments. Inuyasha looked down at the pink sphere in his hand and gripped it tighter. It was the only hope that he had for Kagome. He had to switch bodies with her so that if somehow his body should not be saved, Kagome would live on.  
  
"How do you plan to use that,." Kagura asked gesturing towards the Jewel. "After you save Kagome I mean."  
  
"I really don't know." Inuyasha said after a brief hesitation. "For so long I've wanted to become a full fledged demon and increase my powers. . . just like Naraku."  
  
Kagura's eyes widened slightly as she processed this information, but she said nothing.  
  
"I really do want the power that the Jewel will give me, but after seeing the trouble that it has caused I am having second thoughts." Inuyasha continued. "When the moment comes I will make my decision."  
  
"We are getting close." Kagura said as she studied the landscape. "We will be at the village soon."  
  
In the distance the smoke of cooking fires could be seen along with the tiny figures of men working in the fields. Children were playing in the nearby river and the women were going about their daily chores. The scenery grew gradually in size and clarity as Kagura and Inuyasha approached. Finally, they were right over the village. Kagura calmed the winds to settle the feather down on the outskirts of the habitation.  
  
Inuyasha leapt from the transport and raced towards the village proper. "Kaede!" he shouted as he ran. "I'm back with the Sacred Jewel!"  
  
He burst into the hut and saw the two inhabitants. Kaede was dabbing Kagome's forehead with a wet cloth and the wound that Tetsusaiga had created was mended with bandages.  
  
"Is she?" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Ney child she lives. Only barely but she lives."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The complete Shikon no Tama within Inuyasha's fist began to pulsate steadily with power.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Thank the gods." Inuyasha said thankfully as he sank to his knees besides the body on the floor. "How long do you think she will be able to hold out?"  
  
"She is a strong willed girl." Kaede answered. "Besides soon it will be ye fighting to keep thy life." She gestured towards Inuyasha's fist where a bright light was seeping through.  
  
"It seems that the Shikon no Tama will soon put ye back into thy rightful bodies. Ye must be ready for one last fight.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said "I'm up to it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the figure that lay on the floor. Kagome was breathing heavily, fighting for each breath. Her clawed hand tightly gripped a formless lump of steel that Kaede had given her to ease the pain.  
  
Inuyasha placed his free hand upon Kagome's cheek to brush away the tears of pain that had formed there. "Don't worry Kagome." He said softly. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'm here now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Jewel of Four Souls stopped pulsating and instead emitted a steady light that made it seem that Inuyasha's hand was on fire. The protector was once again in danger. But this time it was whole. The Jewel had the power to fully heal its dying master. However, it paused. Something was not right. The soul of the priestess was within the form of a demon! That would not do. The Jewel released a blinding light as it switched the souls of the protector and the nearest organism. The light subsided.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ugh. . ." Inuyasha crumpled atop the body on the floor. Kaede watched the proceedings with amazement. It had worked!  
  
Moving swiftly Kaede took some of her herbs and placed them beneath the nose of the young girl.  
  
Sniffing the plant the young priestess came to consciousness suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Kagome is that ye?" Kaede asked hesitantly  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome shouted happily. "It worked! I'm back in my body!"  
  
She leaped up in joy. "Where's Inuyasha? I need to give him a big hug!"  
  
A moan of pain caught her attention and she looked at the boy on the floor. "Oh gods I forgot that we still have to heal him! Kaede I need to get Inuyasha and myself to the Bone Eater's Well quickly!"  
  
"Panic not dear child. I thought about that in advance. There is a small band of men outside waiting for ye with a cart." The old woman said.  
  
"O thank you!" Kagome said kissing the priestess on the cheek "Let's go!"  
  
The men came in and carefully picked up the hanyou and placed him on the cart that was waiting outside. Then with Kagome in tow, they urged the horses onward towards the forest.  
  
Kaede watched them leave. "It is all up to ye now. Good luck."  
  
The group finally reached the well that connected the Feudal Era with modern day Tokyo. They unloaded Inuyasha from the back of the cart and handed him over to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you all very much." She shouted backwards as she draped the hanyou over her shoulder. "Its time for me to go!"  
  
Clutching the Sacred Jewel and her friend tightly to her Kagome leaped into the well and was swallowed up by a purple light.  
  
Sirens pierced the air as an emergency unit raced through the streets of Tokyo. Inuyasha was hooked up to a respirator and other medical equipment. "This boy is in bad shape!" a paramedic yelled at the driver. "Pick it up or we'll lose him!"  
  
The driver sped up even faster and whipped through the traffic until finally, they arrived at the hospital.  
  
Kagome, who had been in an escort, jumped out and rushed over to her love as he was wheeled into the building. However, as they reached the E.R. an attendant stopped her.  
  
"You can't go in there." He said forcefully. "Only staff and patients are allowed in."  
  
"I'll make YOU a patient if you don't let me by." Kagome growled warningly.  
  
Surprised, the attendant stepped back and let the girl follow her friend.  
  
"Hell of a day." He muttered as he watched the girl disappear around the corner. "Back to work."  
  
Five hours later after some discussion over the possibility of furry white tumors growing on the patients' head it was determined that the boy was in stable condition and that he needed to rest. He was deposited in the recovery room along with a raven haired girl that had been watching the surgeons. The girl fell asleep at the boy's bedside to the comforting beep of the life support machine that told her all was well. He would live.  
  
"Ugh. . ." Inuyasha slowly awakened and gazed with blurry, drug effected eyes at his surroundings.  
  
He was in a large room with many others lying prone as he was. Men and women in white uniforms bustled about fulfilling their duties.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou looked about and saw a sleepy Kagome at his bedside. "Kagome!" he shouted gleefully. He wrapped her in a warm hug that earned the couple a few curious stares. But it didn't matter.  
  
"It's over." Inuyasha stated. "Finally, we can get on with our lives."  
  
"Yes. . ." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Peace at last."  
  
"Well I'm out of here!" Inuyasha cheerful shouted as he jumped up from the gurney.  
  
"Inuyasha lay back down! You shouldn't be moving until you are completely healed." Kagome cried out.  
  
"No way I'm not staying in this place." Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled  
  
Inuyasha was thrown to the floor face first by the magical rosary. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"You have to stay put until you are completely healed!" she shouted back.  
  
"Don't you think that it's a bit hypocritical to smash me into the floor and then say that it was in my health's best interests?" Inuyasha roared. "Besides," He said calming down. "I'm fine." He un-wrapped his chest. "See?"  
  
The hospital staff stared in amazement at the smooth flesh were a gaping stab wound had been only a day earlier.  
  
"Now stop stalling and let us leave!" he said grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her outside.  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha's back as he started the trip back to the Shrine.  
  
"It is time to go home."  
  
Well now if I had to rate my chapters I'd say that this is the most boring one. Of course this is just my opinion, but there isn't any action at all just talk talk talk. I can't end on such a weak note. Next chapter will contain the lemon and a surprising finish. See ya then! 


	15. Be Mine

I've already laid everything out in my author's note so again I apologize for my tardiness. I'm hoping that with this chapter we can make it to 100 reviews. It's a stretch since I'd need 13 of them, but hey it could happen. It just so happens that it's exactly the same number of pages of the chapter. It promises to be an extremely good chappie. But, if you are offended by sexual innuendo/references then it would be necessary to skip a third of the story due to the lemon. Excitement awaits! READ ON!  
  
Chapter 15: Be Mine  
  
Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop over the busy streets of Tokyo with Kagome on his back. However, Inuyasha's mind was not quite set on traveling. He was preoccupied, searching the landscape below, looking for something.  
  
Twice he almost lost his footing as he flew along on the stone structures.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she was almost dislodged by a fast moving pipe. "What's wrong with you? You don't seem to be concentrating very hard safely getting back to the shrine. I've almost been knocked off three times!"  
  
"Feh." Answered the distracted hanyou as he took one last incredible leap into the air. "Ah ha!" he shouted in triumph as he spotted his target and mentally noted its location.  
  
"What is ah ha?" Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"It's nothing." Inuyasha replied cheerfully. "Forget about it."  
  
"I will not forget about it!" Kagome yelled into his ear.  
  
"Ow!" whined Inuyasha as he clutched his ear. "What was that for wench?" he angrily protested.  
  
"You owe me an explanation of why you're acting so strangely." Kagome said crossly. "Since we left the hospital you've been running like a drunk, and acting weird."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha replied casually as the shrine came within sight.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Kagome cried out. You're thinking about the Shikon no Tama aren't you! Now that its complete you will want to become a full fledged demon won't you!"  
  
"Feh." He replied. "I wasn't thinking about that." In truth, Inuyasha was not thinking of the Jewel, since he had made up his mind long ago as to its fate. He WOULD use its power for his selfish ambitions.  
  
Kagome sighed. It was pointless arguing with him anyways.  
  
Inuyasha landed a few feet from the front door and Kagome hopped off her ride. Within seconds the door had been opened and a crowd of three had charged out to check on Inuyasha's condition.  
  
"That was a nasty wound you had." Mrs. Higurashi said examining Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"I easily could have cured that with my herbal remedies." Grandpa said as he poked at the half demon. "The priesthood has made me than qualified to mend a mere stab wound."  
  
"I wouldn't let you near me even if I had a cold old man." Inuyasha replied testily.  
  
"Well he hasn't lost any of his spunk nor gained any respect for his elders." Grandpa remarked.  
  
"It's good to see you Inuyasha!" Souta said happily as he jumped up and down trying to grab the elusive dog ears. "I heard the paramedics say you weren't going to make it, but you showed them didn't you!"  
  
Kagome sighed and herded her family back into the house. "That's enough poking and prodding for one day. We will be going back to the Feudal Era now to check up on our friends. But I'll be back in a couple days."  
  
The family bid the two adventurers farewell as they walked to the well. Upon reaching the well house Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"I have something I need to take care of here." He turned to look at the city laid out below the shrine. "I will be at Kaede's before the sun sets though."  
  
"What? You mean you don't want to go see how the others are fairing?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"I have to do something." He replied shortly as he took off towards the business district.  
  
Kagome shrugged and turned back to the well. "What business could Inuyasha have in Tokyo?" she asked herself as she slipped down the well and was sent to the Feudal Era.  
  
"AAAAhhhhh" Kagome said as she deeply inhaled the pollution free atmosphere of centuries past. "It's good to be back."  
  
With a spring in her step Kagome made her way along the familiar path to Kaede's village.  
  
Wasting no time she went immediately to the newly repaired hut in the center of the community. She knocked softly, and removing her shoes, she quietly slipped into the hut.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango greeted the teen as she came within sight. "It's good to see you back. I assume Inuyasha made it out ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she looked at the pale form of a Buddhist monk as he lay on the floor. "He's a tough old dog." She remarked  
  
Turning back to her patient Sango held a bowl of water to Miroku's lips, making him drink. "He's in a bad state." She said mournfully "The venom may get him this time. I let him suck up so many of the insects during the battle. It was all my fault."  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I thought Miroku might have caught a few of the bugs in his hand so I brought this along." She said as she pulled a small vial from her pocket. "It's an anti-venom. It treats a wide variety of poisons so it may help at least a little bit in Miroku's case."  
  
Kagome swabbed down Miroku's arm with some alcohol and readied a sterile needle as Sango watched with curiosity. Kagome injected the serum into the monk's bloodstream and sat back. "Optimistically he will improve by the end of the day."  
  
"I hope so." Sango said as she watched her friend get to her feet. "He hasn't groped me yet so I have no idea how well he . . . ." Sango's eyes lit up with joy as she felt a familiar, but holeless hand caress her bottom.  
  
WHAM! Miroku suddenly had a large lump on the top of his head.  
  
"Well it seems it worked faster than even I could have predicted." Kagome said smiling as she left the hut looking for Shippo and Kirara.  
  
She found them in tow with Kaede and Kagura down by the river catching fish for supper. She joined the trio and learned that Shippo and Kirara had sustained no severe injuries beyond a few fractures, cuts, and bruises. She enjoyed talking with her friends for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
After a huge water fight that ended with Kagura summoning a small tsunami the party returned to the village laughing and sopping wet. When they came back Miroku was sitting up and even eating on his own. However, there was no sign of Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone could sense a change in the atmosphere as Sango hastily told everyone to gather around a good sized bon fire.  
  
"I have some very good news." She said happily "When Miroku woke up we talked about a good many things. Among them were thoughts about the past, the present, and. . . our future."  
  
"Oh wow!" Kagome yelled excitedly. "No way! Are you going to. . ."  
  
"Yes." Sango replied. "Miroku asked me to live with him and bear his child and I agreed."  
  
Kagome squealed with joy and hurriedly rushed over to hug her friend. "Congratulations! I can't believe you two are getting married!"  
  
Kaede smiled "I would be honored to pronounce ye man and wife. In fact it shalt be done tonight. The sunset is perfect for a wedding. Still, I will never know how ye managed to tie down yon lecher."  
  
Miroku grinned. "Come on now surely you don't mean me? I've never looked at another woman in all my life."  
  
"If he's that big a liar even marriage vows might not hold him in check." Kagome teased "If only Inuyasha were here to celebrate with us."  
  
"What am I missing?" the hanyou asked as he abruptly emerged from the forest.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! It's about time you got back!" Kagome said turning to face the new arrival. "Miroku and Sango are getting married!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly as he inadvertently tightened his grip around a small golden object.  
  
"Miroku and Sango are getting married!" Shippo yelled into the demon's ear.  
  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha started beating up the Kitsune with his fist and accidentally dropped the golden object he was carrying.  
  
Suddenly he was down on all fours searching through the grass, frantically trying to locate the lost item. Seizing the article he gave a sigh of relief and hastily put it back into his haori.  
  
Looking up he saw that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What was yon item Inuyasha?" Kaede asked curiously  
  
"None of your business old hag." Inuyasha snarled  
  
"Come on Inuyasha give it up we know you're hiding something." Kagome said as she advanced on the hanyou.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything." He huffed.  
  
"Yes you are and it's in your kimono!" Kagome yelled as she pounced on him, wrestling with his clothing.  
  
"Get off me wench!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
However, during the struggle the enigmatic item was dislodged from Inuyasha's possession and fell into the grass where Shippo retrieved it.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked confused as he examined the small golden circle with the words "Be Mine" inscribed in its interior.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kagome stood frozen at the sight of the wedding band.  
  
Miroku burst out in laughter. "What a surprise this is!"  
  
"What does it mean." Shippo asked imploringly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply as he gently removed a shocked Kagome from his chest and went over to retrieve the ring.  
  
Straightening his back, puffing out his chest, and lifting his head high he strutted back over to where Kagome sat in the dirt. Then kneeling down on one knee he held the wedding ring before him and asked. "Would you give me anything? If I asked would you wear my ring? With one word everything will be fine. Kagome. . . Will you be mine?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in recognition of the poetry. Tears formed as she watched her Love place the band upon her finger. "Yes. . . YES YES YES YES!!!" she sang as she threw herself into his arms. After a big hug Kagome sat back and examined the ring.  
  
"How did you get this?" she asked suspiciously "You didn't steal it did you?! Something like this had to cost at least three hundred dollars!"  
  
"$375.99." Inuyasha replied. "And no I didn't steal it. I'll have you know that I went through a lot of suffering and humiliation to get this thing."  
  
"Oh this is something I have to hear." Miroku said leaning forward.  
  
"Well. . . I've noticed that humans have the instinctive urge to touch my ears." Inuyasha said slowly. "So I let them, for a fee of course."  
  
After a good laugh Kaede stood up. "It looks like I will be preparing for two weddings." She remarked with a smile. She gestured for Shippo and Kirara to follow her as she walked back to her hut. "Come now. We have many preparations to make."  
  
The weddings were absolutely breathtaking. The whole village was in attendance and with a few hasty trips back and forth through the well Kagome's family had joined her in celebration.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had managed to acquire a couple of borrowed wedding gowns for the brides and a pair of handsome tuxedoes for the grooms. Also one more ring was procured as it was an heirloom that had been passed down for generations along the Higurashi line.  
  
However, this left the predicament of two couples and only 1 pair of rings. After some panicking and some deliberation it was decided that Miroku and Sango would be united by the Shikon no Tama which would be draped between their intertwined hands.  
  
The wedding was beautiful and in the fading light it wasn't possible for an eye to remain dry. After "I do's" were said and kisses exchanged it was over.  
  
The couples went to their reception where there was plenty of drinking, laughing, and merry making. Games were played, speeches were said, and it seemed like the party would go on all night.  
  
However, all good things come to an end. Sango returned the Shikon no Tama to Kagome's care and after saying goodbye to all the guests both newly wed couples retired for their wedding night.  
  
As it turned out, tradition called for the bride and groom to travel to a secluded location where the love between man and wife would be united.  
  
Inuyasha carried his bride as fast as his legs could take him. Finally, they reached the place where they would be spending the night. Opening the door of the suite, the two were amazed by the extravagance of the feudal room.  
  
Candles and perfume set the mood while the pedals of some unknown flower were strewn across the bed and floor. Apparently others had skipped the reception to attend to the room's needs.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kagome remarked as she danced about.  
  
"Not after we're done with it." Inuyasha pronounced. "It's going to be torn apart by the end of the night."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Come here you." She said slyly as she pulled her husband in for their first unrestrained kiss.  
  
The moment their lips touched Inuyasha was completely swept away by the sweetness of the kiss. Kagome was so innocent. Her lips were tightly pressed together as one would kiss a relative. She hadn't learned the full possibilities of the gesture. It was time to change that.  
  
Lightly Inuyasha traced Kagome's swollen red lips with his tongue, wordlessly asking for entry. Finally, Kagome understood the implications and opened her lips for his inspection. Gently yet firmly, the hanyou took in the full flavor of his wife.  
  
At first the intrusion startled Kagome. However, before long she fell into the depths of the sensation. Hesitantly, she pulled Inuyasha closer to her rapidly heating body and deepened the kiss. Experimentally, she ran her tongue over the rough edges of her lover's fangs and moaned in contentment.  
  
Kagome's utterance turned Inuyasha on even more, causing his whole body to tense up, one place in particular. It took all his will power to prevent himself from taking her right then and there. It was Kagome's first experience and it had to be good for her. After Kagome's sex talk and a little exploration of his own, he knew exactly how to do it.  
  
Reluctantly he broke off the kiss. The passion of the interaction left him winded and gasping for air. Kagome tried to dive in for another lip lock, but Inuyasha held her back with a fingertip.  
  
"A guy has to breathe some time." He joked  
  
Kagome flushed red, embarrassed by her over eagerness. "It's my first time and I don't know what I should be doing."  
  
"Just relax and let yourself go." He replied. Leaning forward he nibbled on her ear and began working his way downward. Everywhere his lips touched left a trail of heat as Kagome savored the intimate contact.  
  
Being in such close proximity to Kagome threatened to rob Inuyasha of his senses. The intoxicating aroma of her arousal permeated the air and clouded his mind. He might not be able to control himself for very much longer. "First thinks first." he thought.  
  
Without warning Inuyasha sank his fangs into Kagome's shoulder. Instead of experiencing pain, Kagome's back arched and she cried out as white hot lightning ripped through her body.  
  
Pulling back, he studied the incredulous expression on his lover's face. "I've just marked you as my mate for life." Inuyasha explained. "The mark tells other demons to back off and. . . in mating it becomes very sensitive to the touch." To illustrate his point he licked the blood from the rapidly healing wound and was rewarded by a shiver of delight. The delicate touch had sent coursing desire through her veins that made her throb.  
  
Kagome relished the sensation of her husband's hot mouth moving over her body. Every place he touched seemed to crackle with an energy that left her quivering. She was so wrapped up in his caresses that at times she even forgot to breath. The imp of mischief tugged on her consciousness and Kagome began tugging at the buttons of Inuyasha's tuxedo. Getting his jacket off and shirt open, she caressed his taunt muscles that characterized his sweat covered abdomen. Tracing the well defined lines of his physique with her hands and mouth, Kagome couldn't help smiling at the low moans that she elicited from her lover. Without warning, she pushed Inuyasha back until he fell upon the bed, scattering the fragrant pedals.  
  
He tried to regain his footing but Kagome shoved him back down with an elegant foot. "Stay boy." She whispered huskily, then slowly she began stripping herself of her wedding gown.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched more and more forbidden flesh reveal itself. The dancing candle light only served to add more exoticness to the situation. Suddenly Kagome was clad only in lacy, all too revealing lingerie.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked seductively as she leaned forward to give Inuyasha a good view of her cleavage. enticing  
  
"Good enough to eat." He growled, licking his lips, as he tried once again to get to his feet. The strip tease left Inuyasha desperate and aching with desire. If he didn't get his hands on her soon he felt as if he would explode. However, Kagome kept him firmly pinned in place as she leisurely removed the final barriers that shielded her nudity.  
  
Inuyasha was practically salivating as Kagome removed her foot and he reached up to cup one of her perfectly rounded breasts. Kissing the valley of her chest Inuyasha moved his attention to her hardening nipples which became pebbles at his contact. He traced slow circles around the pink tip before finally taking it in his mouth.  
  
Kagome gasped and she clasped his head closer. The feel of those sharp teeth on her skin made her burn like lava. She began to make involuntary noises that were a cross between a whimper and a moan. They ended abruptly when Inuyasha laid her across the bed, with her legs dangling off the edge.  
  
Kagome wanted more of him. She ached to feel him inside of her. "I want you." She breathed "Please don't make me wait any longer."  
  
"I've just gotten started." The hanyou mumbled as he kissed his way downwards. His hands burned her as he ran them beneath her hips. He seized her bottom and pulled her closer, positioning his face between Kagome's thighs. "You're going to enjoy this." He growled.  
  
He pulled back the tender folds of flesh and Kagome sat bolt upright. She grasped his silken hair, trying to push his head away as she realized his naughty intentions.  
  
He wanted this part of her. He wanted to see her head thrown back against the sheets, begging for him as he ravished her. Ignoring her protests, Inuyasha smiled devilishly and attacked the center of her heat using his tongue to probe her wetness, searching for the one magical spot that would send her into oblivion.  
  
Kagome moaned his name and shuddered as Inuyasha found the small nub and gently caressed it. He explored every inch of her hot opening making her tighten her thighs around his head. His tongue swept through her, never slacking in its dominance as Inuyasha continued to feast on her body. The taste of her juices emboldened the hanyou to further action. Carefully he inserted a calloused finger, then two, into her moist womanhood. Slowly at first, then faster, he pumped her relentlessly.  
  
Involuntarily Kagome found herself grinding her sex against Inuyasha's fast moving hand. She bit down upon her lower lip to keep herself from letting the world know her rapture, though that didn't stop a raspy moan from escaping her throat. A new, intense sensation built within her as Inuyasha redoubled his efforts, concentrating on the small pearl deep inside.  
  
Then with one final thrust Kagome practically ripped a clump of hair from his head as her moans turned into screams of pure ecstasy. She reached climax and the knot of growing pleasure exploded, leaving her with no other care in the world but the inferno in her core.  
  
Afterwards Kagome lay panting on the bed and was vaguely aware that Inuyasha had removed the rest of his clothing. Weakly she lifted her head to gaze upon her husband.  
  
It was the first time she had ever seen a naked man before. Never could she have imagined such a visage. Nor could she prevent herself from staring at its most prominent feature.  
  
It seemed to dominate her. Soon the magnificent member would be within her and they would be as one. Kagome started as if awakening from a dream. She wanted to pleasure Inuyasha as much as he had her. Smiling mischievously she slid off the bed and kneeled before him. She began kissing his abs and stroking his legs, anywhere but the place where she wanted to approach the most.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. The anticipation was killing him. The tease! She sure knew how to milk it for all it was worth. Suddenly, Kagome took him into her mouth. "Uuuuhhh" he moaned as she rocked back and forth, sometimes pausing to lick the rigid shaft or tease the tip. Using her hand she began stroking the erection hesitantly at first then vigorously all the while coaxing it to climax with her eager tongue. .  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and began stroking Kagome's hair to distract himself from the rapidly growing pressure that threatened to annihilate his senses, but it was not time. He had to end it now. Reaching down, Inuyasha heaved Kagome to her feet, silencing the cry of protest by claiming her with another deep kiss. The fervor of it made his head spin, but it wasn't enough to quench his thirst. One last thing remained undone.  
  
Gently taking her into his arms he lowered his wife to the bed and readied himself for immersion. "This may hurt a little Kagome. Do you still want to go through with it?"  
  
The girl uncertainly stared at the slightly twitching shaft. "I don't think we will fit." She commented.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled "Yes. We will fit my Love."  
  
Nodding resolutely a look of determination crossed Kagome's disheveled features. "I trust you." She whispered as she lay back submissively.  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha allowed himself to edge into his Love's inner sanctum. The folds of her opening were drenched with her arousal, but even so it barely admitted his entry. Inuyasha groaned aloud, she was so hot, so wet, and unbelievably tight. If he hadn't tested her with his fingers earlier he doubted that he could have fit at all.  
  
Kagome's fingernails dug into his back as she tried to keep the tears of penetration from spilling from her eyes. Soon Inuyasha encountered the obstruction of her virginity. Pushing his way past the barrier he flinched at the squeak of pain that emerged from his mate's trembling lips. "He's killing me!" she thought as he forced his way deeper into her confines. Finally, he was in her to the hilt. With his manly goal accomplished Inuyasha set out to comfort the pained girl. He held her close, telling her over and over how much he loved her as he planted kisses anywhere he could reach.  
  
Soon her sobs ceased and the pain of penetration ebbed as her walls assimilated his presence.  
  
"Are you ready." He asked, concerned.  
  
Kagome looked at him with tear stained eyes and mouthed her assent. Steadily Inuyasha moved and Kagome forgot about the pain as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Soon he picked up the pace. "Gods you feel so good." He groaned as he rammed into her over and over again.  
  
But Kagome couldn't hear him. The friction ignited a fire inside her being that threatened to overwhelm her. She locked her ankles behind his back and urged him to go faster. And faster he went. He slammed into her orifice exceedingly harder until Kagome felt the rising danger of a new orgasm. He teased her with his hands, his fingers stroking her in time to his thrusts. "Yes YES YES!!" she moaned, as she crushed him to her chest.  
  
Taking advantage of his new position, Inuyasha played with Kagome's sensitive breasts, using his fangs to lightly graze the tips.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to scream as a tidal wave of a climax motivated her to wake up the entire planet. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she clenched her teeth together as she savored the sensation.  
  
On top of Kagome, Inuyasha felt her release as much as he heard it. The wetness of her peak pooled on the blanket from where their bodies united. The tissue surrounding his member contracted and began to vibrate with the intensity of it. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He could feel himself losing the battle of control as he thrust himself even deeper into her.  
  
Suddenly he found himself on his back. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Kagome straddling him. She leaned forward "I'm going to pay you back with interest for all those orgasms you gave me." Then without another word she began to move.  
  
Inuyasha moaned as she slid up, almost completely off of him, only to come back down once more. Harder and harder she rode him. Sensing his liberation near at hand Kagome frantically pressed onward, grinding herself against him tenaciously. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he roared Kagome's name as he released his seed into her saturated womanhood.  
  
Kagome felt his climax rip through her yet still she rode on. She knew how much stamina the hanyou had. There was more work to be done.  
  
"Ka. . . Kagome. I'm spent." Inuyasha groaned as she continued on. "You're going to kill me."  
  
"Then you will die in bliss." She panted, hugging the hanyou closer with her thighs. Beads of sweat broke out over her body as she worked hard to fulfill her goal. Her breath came out raggedly punctured by moans of delight. Even though she knew that it was for Inuyasha's pleasure, Kagome felt the escalating menace of yet another earth shattering orgasm. "I'm going to come." She whispered throatily.  
  
Inuyasha tried to keep his composure as his wife slid a top of him for what seemed like an eternity. He desperately fought his own growing climax as he sensed Kagome's orgasm nearing. "Together." He thought.  
  
Finally, he grunted, punching his hips forward in a final thrust he experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever had.  
  
A moment later Kagome too was encompassed by the soul shattering sensation that ripped her breath from her body. Kagome recovered from her experience before Inuyasha had finished his.  
  
Suddenly she leaped off of him. Kneeling on the bed she firmly grasped him and pistoned her hands up and down. Kagome let her mouth cover the head of the swollen gland and she sucked him dry, using her tongue to lap up the residue.  
  
Finally, it was over. Kagome collapsed, exhausted, into Inuyasha's arms and they both lay panting and sweating with their exertion. Weakly Inuyasha kissed Kagome and had time for one last "I Love You." Before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Many hours later Inuyasha sat in a tree a few hundred yards from the retreat. From his hand dangled the Shikon no Tama. He hadn't forgotten about his plans for the Jewel. Awakening early he had quietly slipped from his mate's arms, dressed in his haori, and retrieved the sacred object from the folds of Kagome's clothing.  
  
It was just before sunrise. The light from the new sun peeped up from over the horizon and filtered through the tree branches causing the shadows to flicker about.  
  
Inuyasha grasped the Jewel even tighter. This would be the last sunrise he saw through the eyes of a hanyou.  
  
He stared at the brilliant colors that the light cast across the sky. Inuyasha was reminded of the first sunrise that he had seen with Kagome. Ah Kagome. . . Things would be very different once he transformed. But wouldn't Kagome be happy to have a pure blood watching over her? She would approve or she would disapprove. It was as simple as that. She loved him and he loved her. They would live on. At least he hoped they would.  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of any doubts and strengthened his resolve with a deep breath. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to burn his final moments of being half demon and HALF human into his mind. The sounds, the smells, and feelings. He released his breath slowly. Opening his eyes he hung the round object around his neck. It was time to make his wish.  
  
A wave of sound ruptured the silence of the forest, startling the animal life that was just rising from sleep. The wind picked up and began swirling around at hundreds of miles per hour. A column of clouds spiraled downwards and surrounded Inuyasha, cradling him within the heart of the cyclone. Suddenly he was whipped upwards by the roaring wind. His arms and legs were thrown outwards so that he was spread eagle. Suddenly a blinding light emanated from the Jewel around his neck. A scream echoed across the land as the dispersing wind carried the sound to the ends of the Earth.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she bolted upright clutching the sodden sheets to her chest. Drops of sweat dripped off her chin and nose. Breathing hard she frantically looked around the deserted room for her husband. Ignoring her soreness, she leapt to her feet, clasping the blanket around her vulnerable form. She had a dream that something horrible had happened to her Love. His anguished scream still resonated in her ears. Was that a dream?  
  
"Inuyasha where are you?" she called out as she exited the suite. She shivered as a gust of wind swept through her hair. She pulled the blanket closer around her shuddering figure as she continued her search.  
  
Walking along she couldn't believe the ruin that lay before her. Something had ripped up trees and thrown boulders about, leaving a circle of destruction. Carefully trodding the uneven ground she approached the center, surely the origin, of the chaos.  
  
Suddenly she spotted it. A red haori covered a shape that could only be the missing hanyou. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she rushed forward towards the prone body.  
  
Inuyasha stirred and slowly sat up to face her.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes scanning the face before her. This was not her husband!  
  
"What has happened!" She cried out. "My Inuyasha has silver hair, golden eyes, and. . . and. . ."  
  
"Isn't human?" the transformed Inuyasha finished.  
  
He stood up, his black hair billowing in the wind. His dark brown eyes stared at his wife, while he reached up with clawless hands to toy with the very human ears that stuck out from the sides of his head. "Your expression right now is worth more than anything in the world." He said baring his fangless teeth in a grin. "Surprised?"  
  
Tears of joy welled up in Kagome's eyes as she rushed over to embrace her pure blooded human husband. "Oh Inuyasha!" she yelled happily. "I had a nightmare that you had used the Shikon no Tama to become a full fledged demon. In my dream you changed so much that you didn't recognize me." She said hugging him close.  
  
"So you approve then?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I do." Kagome said pulling her head out of his chest. "I never told you, but you look devilishly handsome in your human form."  
  
"I look devilishly handsome in all my shapes, forms, or bodies." He said winking.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I Love You." she said standing on her tip toes for a kiss.  
  
"And I Love You." Inuyasha responded as he met her half way.  
  
There they stood, enjoying each others' company, for a long moment before the couple finally broke apart.  
  
Something nudged against Kagome's lower belly and she looked down. Giggling she gestured to the growing erection that was evident through the human's haori. "Some things don't change."  
  
Inuyasha grinned evilly "It's not my fault if a vixen like you makes out with me wearing nothing but a blanket."  
  
"Well let's go do something about that." Kagome said alluringly as she took his hand and led him back to the honey moon suite.  
  
"After a good morning romp and a surprise for everyone I'm sure things will work out happily ever after."  
  
The End  
  
NNNNOOOOOO with those final two words I end my story. The End. It's kinda depressing since I really liked writing the thing. O well. With it finished I will be able to have a couple weeks without any commitment to any readers. Yes a couple weeks. I'm still thinking really hard about how to get the choose your path fic up and manageable. IF and I say if, that falls through then I've got an alternate idea ready and waiting for my use. All I can say about that is that it will focus on Miroku and it steals a plot line from a Mel Gibson movie that was made within the past 5 years. Special mention to anyone who figures out that movie. Well it's goodbye for now. Remember to review. I need every last one. I will update this story one last time to respond to each individual review. I've found that the most successful and popular fanfic writer's do that kind of thing.  
  
Sincerely,  
Killabri 


End file.
